Bound By Fate
by Wolfbane382
Summary: It's only been a month sense Kelly had her time travel adventure. Now the past and future must work together in order to stop someone known only as the Mad Scientist.
1. Chapter 1

Bound by fate

Chapter 1

*A soft light was shining from the bright moon above, illuminating the dark water below. The sounds of the waves echoed threw out the warm sea air that blew lightly against the sand that seemed to retrain the heat from the sun earlier that day. Among the long beach that seemed to stretch for miles and miles were a few dunes, ranging in various sizes from small to large. They all adored the sweet scent of grass that danced and swayed in the wind and all over looked the water.

As waves broke, they made a thick sea foam that trailed along within the wake as I slowly strolled across. Water washing over my feet and the sounds of the ocean had a very soothing effect on my nerves which had been rattled by the return of the people I had left in another place and other time no more than a mere month ago. They told me a very incredible story that seemed almost as impossible as my own time travel adventure. Yet, they were here, back in the hotel room I was staying in, awaiting my return.

I walked up to one of the smaller dunes and sat down on the sand below to gather my thoughts together. Not only did the butler and the boy return to my time, but they also had to; for some god-unknown reason, bring him with them. The one person who I thought I would never see again once I left 1888. I came face to face with Grell once more. Not only did I make my feelings known before I left but when he returned with the boy and the butler by his side I had the sudden urge just to run to my car and drive away never looking back.

I thought I would escape this terrible time traveling mess I had caused by coming home but it seems I was wrong. That night I came back a person from The Underground had seen what had happened out in the woods that night and had sense then been conducting his own experiments to come to the future. Leaving a trail of destroyed buildings and deaths behind. However his failed attempts only seem to encourage him to seek out other ways to open other vortexes.

And in doing so actually mange to open a vortex to come here, to my time. This is what got the boy involved. While my first trip into the past wasn't all that informative I have now come to understand that Ceil is known as The Queens Guard Dog. The Queen has asked Ceil to find this person known only as The Mad Scientist and to bring him back to 1888. This task wasn't going to be easy as they had very few clues to follow.

So now here I am, sitting on this dune trying to get my head together. Not only was I asked to help find this guy they were looking for, but now I also had Grell to worry about. Why did I fell like this was total Déjà vu? I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on top of my knee caps. This was going to hard. Helping Ceil and Sebastian find the guy might turn out easier than catching myself alone with him - which must never, ever happen. No matter what I had to stay within the company of the other two.

I let out a long deep breath and breathed in the salty sea air around me. Closing my eyes I let the sounds of the crashing waves slowly drift me in a very light slumber. It was no sooner than I did this when I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't want to look to see who it was praying within the depths of my mind it wasn't him. Please dear god let it be someone else. Anyone but the one person I had to avoid at all costs.*

"The sounds of the waves can be quite soothing on ones nerves don't you think, doll."

*I felt myself wanting to shake with both fear and excitement. I kept my eyes closed hoping he would think I might have simply fallen asleep listening to the sounds of the ocean. However I don't think that was going over all too well.*

"Don't try to fake it. I know you're not asleep."

*Grell said in a soft tone as he looked at me with a sly smile. I swallowed so hard I felt the back of my throat hurt. Opening my eyes slowly I kept them locked on the water in front of me, my body never moving. Not even an inch. This was changing though as I fought hard not to move and yet I wanted to just bolt.

Grell scooted closer to me and looked out over the ocean with me. I had no reason not to believe he wasn't thinking about what I had done before I jumped into that vortex. In fact he had a whole month to think about it before he came back here. Which just made me wonder why he did come back? I know for sure it wasn't to see me. Maybe it was only him wanting to make sure Sebastian made it back alright. God only knows what happened between those two when I left.*

"Aren't you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit there?"

I...umm...

"You know doll that kiss you gave came as a complete surprise. I wasn't expecting it."

*My face was blood red now. As much as I wished it this wasn't a dream like last time. This was real and Grell was only a few centimeters away from me. With my fingertips gripping my knees as hard as they could, I was trying my hardest not to run. I was going to get asked about this sooner or later. I had to stay strong and just say what I felt. I could do that. No. Not could, can. I can do this!*

I, well... I...

*This was hopeless. No. I was hopeless. No matter what I couldn't face him after what I had done. My chest starting to hurt, I quickly stood up and dusted off any sand that still clung to my shorts.*

I only did that sense I thought I would never see you again.

*I said, putting my left hand behind my head, along with a very, very nervous laugh.*

I mean like what are the odds you would come back here right? So I figured why not. I mean, what would it matter...

*When Grell stood up and looked at me. I gulped hard and took a few steps back. I had this notion that Sebastian told him whatever I had said in my sleep that first night I had stayed in the manor.*

So...yeah...later!

*I said and took off like a shot running down the beach. Grell laughed putting his hand on his hip.*

"I get the feeling."

*He started to say as a wide shark grin crossed over his lips and got ready to come after me.*

"You actually like to be chased!"

*And like last time he took off after me. Okay this is another strange thing about me. He was right I really do like being chased. It was a major thrill for me and as much as I hated to admit a little bit of a turn. My feet pounded hard on the wet sand before leaving foot prints in my wake. I ran as hard and fast as I could.*

Man, how to runners actually do this? I feel like I'm going to fall into the water any second. Wait. That's it!

*Panting, I made a quick turn towards the water with Grell right on my heels, and dove into the warm ocean, causing him to halt in his tracks. He stood there breathing hard. I came up for air a few feet into the water. My body road over each wave and I laughed pointing at him. Not once did I ever see what he would do around water, other than when we were searching for the vortex the first time.

Even then, we were on land. I never thought of actually going into the water and once I stopped laughing, I looked to see what his expression was. It looked to be a cross between anger and confusion. I giggled as I stood there watching and waiting to see if he would come in after me. Thankfully he didn't.*

"Just how long do you expect to stay in there doll?"

*He asked. I saw him grip his gloved hand in anger and I smirked in pure victory. I did love to swim after all so water was like a second home to me. I could stay in for hours on end.*

As long as I want!

*I shouted over the waves*

"You can't run forever!"

*He shouted back.*

Oh I do believe I can! I don't see you getting out here to catch me!

*I laughed more and laid my body lay back as it slowly road over another set of small waves. Not only was it relaxing but now I had a way to avoid Grell at least during the evening hours. During the day I will just stay close to Sebastian and Ceil. I may never know why I didn't see this sooner. The best way to keep psycho off my back was water at night and friends during the day.

It was so simple and I could do it easy. I knew I could swim back to the beach and walk up to the hotel when the dawn came. Taking a one or two hour nap and be good to go. That's when I saw Grell sit down on the beach. I blinked looking at him wondering what on earth he was doing. I stood up, letting my feet touch the sandy bottom.*

What...are you doing?

*I questioned.*

"Well, if you're not going to come out, then I'm just going to wait. I've got all night doll."

*Grell stated with a grin. Was he serious? He did really think by sitting there I would come out of the water where I could be easily caught?*

You... you're nuts! You really think I'm going to come out of the water knowing your sitting right there?

"Well I don't what all else I could do. I mean I'm obviously not going in after you and you have to come out at some point."

*I had to give him that. I would have to come out when the dawn came. I looked around for any part of the beach I could swim to quickly so I could make a run for the hotel. He must have seen what I was trying to do and stood up.*

"It doesn't matter where you swim doll. I'll be able to reach you twice as fast."

*Crap! No. I was a very good swimmer and I couldn't some reaper show me up like that.*

You really believe that you'll be able to catch me sense your on land huh? Well you have no idea what a good swimmer I really am!

"Want to play a little cat and mouse huh? This should be fun."

Fine! I'll show you!

*I dove under a wave started to swim as fast as I could along the side of the beach and Grell gave way to the chase. With little glances, I could breathe in small gulps of air and I could see that same grin on his face - the same as when we first met. I put all my effort into my strokes and I managed to pull away from him by a few inches.*

"Just give in doll!"

*I couldn't shout it but I knew he was hearing me think "Hell no!" as I swam faster. I could feel my energy slowly drain but I had to keep it up. If I could just pull away far enough I could make a run up the beach and run back to the hotel. It was a long shot but I had to try. I made a left turn and swam right for the beach.

I had a few feet on him which wasn't much but enough to where I might be able to keep this distance. With the help of a large wave my body mange to catch I was rolled up on the beach. I was panting heavy and my limbs felt like jelly but I had to keep going. I pulled myself up and kept running along up the beach and over the dunes.

I looked back once and saw he was catching up to me and fast. I looked right ahead of me and summoned the last of my energy and strength and got one final speed boost. It was just enough for me to make it to the paved road where I was stumbling to stay on my feet now. I looked like I might drunk, and falling over myself when I made it back to my room which felt super cold, due to my wet clothes. Sebastian who was watching everything from the window looked at me just as I slammed the door.*

"Having a race Miss Kelly?"

*The butler asked as he looked at me. I knew I looked a drowned rat. I wanted to just flop down on the floor when I heard the door knob turning and I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. The front door swung open and the Sebastian just shook his head sighing.*

"Alright doll, where are you?"

*He asked as he walked inside and closed the door. His eyes darting around the room in search of me. The butler only nodded towards the bathroom.*

"Really Grell chasing a lady like that?"

*He said in his annoyed but clam tone.*

"It's not my fault! She started it! Besides I think she actually likes being chased."

*Grell stated taking a seat near the window, his eyes never leaving the bathroom door.*

"No lady likes being chased."

"Trust me, Bassie. There is more to her than meets the eye. That much I do know."

*I had my ear pressed up against the door so I could hear what they were saying. What did Grell mean by that? Was this steaming from what he was told? Or was it something else I wasn't even aware of? Now I have more questions to answer but I figured as long as I was with Ceil and Sebastian I wouldn't get asked about it too much. There was an advantage to being in a group after all.

My eyes where so heavy from all the running and swimming I slowly slid down the door still leaning up against it. I knew I needed a bath to get all the salt water out of my hair. Yawning, I tried to stand up but my body felt too heavy to lift anymore. As I started to fall asleep, I was greeted by the scent of cloves, roses, and cinnamon.

It took me a few moments to realize I was still wearing the pouch I got from the voodoo shop. How could I forget about that! I reached inside my shirt to see it dripping with sea water and releasing the sweet sent in the air.*

So... that's what was inside it.

*I fell asleep on the bath room floor unable to keep my eyes open anymore. The pouch out now for all to see. As I slept I breathed in the sent that were around me. My mind slowly drifted into another dream but this time... it was a pleasant one.

I was in some kind of woods. It was a bright sunny day and I was sitting on a blanket in a small clearing. I laid back and let the warmth of the sun dance across my cheeks and the sounds of the birds, as well as a nearby creek, were very peaceful.

Over to my right, I heard giggling. I opened one of my eyes to see who was giggling and what it could be over. I sat up when I saw a young boy. He couldn't be no more than 8 or 9 years old. He was in the shade and a good distance away so I couldn't make out much of his features.

He was picking some wild flowers and giggling at something though I wasn't too sure as to what. When I heard a very loud and close wood pecker. I looked into the bright sun light to see what kind it was. When I heard it again, the sound it made got slower but louder.

When I heard it right over my head but not able to see anything I opened my eyes. It was morning. Bright sun light filtered through the little window in the bath room. The knocking I heard was Sebastian knocking on the bathroom door.*

"Miss Kelly, are you alright in there?"

*He asked in a loud but considered voice. I pulled myself up off the floor. Every muscle in my body was aching and burning. My clothes where dry but now had hints dried sea salt and my hair was a total mess.*

Y-yeah I'm fine. I... I fell asleep in here.

*I was embarrassed to say the least but I had to get changed and get a shower to get all the ocean water out of my hair.*

Hey Sebastian, can you hand me my overnight bag please?

*I unlocked the door still keeping myself behind so I wouldn't have to face Grell just yet and stuck out my hand. Sebastian walked over to the closet, picked up my bag, and walked back over handing it to me. I grabbed the strap and quickly pulled it inside before re-locking the bath room door.

I placed the bag down on the ground and turned on a nice hot shower. Sebastian sat down on the bed. Ceil awoke by the sound of the shower going off and sat up yawning. Grell had fallen sleep on the chair. The young boy looked at the reaper then at his butler confused. Then he looked around wondering where I had gotten off to. The butler only smiled softy and nodded towards the bathroom.

I stood under the hot water that was jetting down all over my body, watching the sea water slowly slide down the drain. I didn't know what to do. Grell was right I couldn't run forever. At some point I was either going have to admit my feelings or tell him to hit the road. I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair.

I had so much on my plate right now I wasn't sure what to do with it all. I need to come up with an easy to follow game plan that would allow me to sort things out in order of importance. For that I would need my journal. I finished getting cleaned off and turned the water off. Wrapping my hair up first then my body I got my hair dryer out and used my hand to wipe away the steam that had built up on the mirror.

Then I saw a quick glimpse of the lady from the voodoo shop. I gasped and turned around but nothing was there. Was my mind messing with me? I looked over at my necklace. It was dry but encrusted with sea salt. I wondered if I should try washing it by hand to get it off or if that might make it more ruined than I was worried it might be.*

I guess...I could wash it by hand once I was dressed.

*I dried off and got dressed then dried my hair. Luckily I had it thinned out and straighten up so it dried much easier and faster. I pulled it back into a pony tail and started to hand wash my charm. The air around me was filled with the sweet sent that the little pouch held and I blow dried it.

It was half way dry when I heard another knock on the door. I placed it around my neck and tucked it inside my shirt. I gathered up my things and walked outside. Ceil didn't say anything but walked in after me, locking the door.

I walked over to the made bed that was meant to be for me and laid down. I could only guess where Sebastian went. Sense Ceil was still here I wasn't all that worried Grell might try something. Yawning he woke up and stretched out his arms. Looking over he saw me lying down on the bed and grinned a little. Before I could sit up he got up and quickly rushed over to me, pinning me down so I couldn't move.*

H-Hey! Get off me psycho!

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

*I tried to wiggle free but I was held firm. I looked up at him terrified my whole body in a deep blush now.*

"This cat has got the mouse now."

*He said in a teasing tone.*

Look like I told you I thought I would never see you again! You have no right to hold me down like this!

*I snapped still trying to break free. It seems my assumption about him not trying anything was way off base.*

"Look at the cute little mouse squeak now that she's been caught by the tom cat."

*He lightly laughed still giving me that same grin as before.*

Remember buddy, you're in my time now. All I have to do is cry rape and you will be hauled off by the cops!

*I said in a real dark tone. This was pretty much true. I didn't watch a lot of Law and Order SVU for nothing. This only seem to make him hold me down harder and I gulped really scared he might actually hurt me.*

"Now don't worry, little mouse. This tom cat always promises not to hurt you."

*He said, getting close to my face - which made my whole body blush a deeper shade of red.*

You ain't no cat, buddy!

*I shouted until I heard the front door knob turn. Grell got off me in a blink of an eye, and I sat up panting. I glared at him and he only put his chin in hand looking at me grinning.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

*Sebastian walked into the room carrying two small cups full of tea. He seemed rather annoyed that he couldn't find anything he was really used to as far as bringing his young lord tea in the morning. He surveyed this tension between me and the red headed reaper that sat across the room. Shaking his head lightly**, **he sat the cups down just as Ceil came out from the bath room. I didn't want to stay in that room another second. I pulled over my bag and dug through it, looking for my journal.

The butler**,** being very creative**,** took off one of the sheets from the bed and hung it up to make a make shift changing screen as he opened a large suitcase to dress the young boy. When I found my journal I stood up and headed over to the door, walking outside as the door closed softy behind me. Sebastian sighed**,** looking at the reaper as he started to sneak out after me.*

"You do understand that Miss Kelly might never really tell you how she feels** ,** right? At least not as long as you keep chasing her."

*The dark haired butler said as he fished buttoning up the boy's white under shirt.*

"Oh**,** Bessie**,** I know she will tell me at some point. She can't run forever."

*The reaper stated as he leaned up against the wall just inches away from the front door.*

"I thought that kiss was enough."

*Sebastian said as he yanked off the sheet and finished dressing Ceil who looked at him with that same somber look he always had.*

"It was enough to just give me the hint. But I want to hear it straight from her."

*Grell stated plainly.*

"Listen**,** Grell**,** we only brought you with us just in case the guy I am looking for does kill since none of us are really sure if there are any reapers in this time. That is the order the queen has given me. We are not here to get Miss Kelly to admit that she likes you."

*Ceil said as he took the cup of tea and sipped it. The plastic clear cup was new to him as much as everything else in this time.*

"The only reason why we even sought her help is because we are in an era we know nothing about. Miss Kelly will have to be our guide."

*He finished and looked at his butler, then at the front door.*

"And do you really think finding this guy is going to be easy? He could be anywhere by now."

*The reaper exclaimed and placed his hands behind his head. Outside I sat down on the ground laying my head back against the wall. I was clueless as the rest of them. I had no idea where to start looking for this person either. I opened my journal and took out my pen. From what Ceil they had very few clues but I deiced to write them down so I wouldn't forget.*  
_The person in question__**,**__ known only as The Mad Scientist__**,**__ looks for vortexes. However it is unclear as to how he actually goes about doing this. He seems to use explosive means to open try to open where he believes he has found potential vortexes. Trace amounts of magnesium chloride__**,**__ an element used in photography back then__**,**__ have been found in places where the exploded buildings have been left behind. The Mad Scientist seems to understand that in order to get a vortex to open__**,**__ a massive boost of energy is needed. However after meany trial and errors he soon rejected the idea of using explosive means and has seen moved onto the spiritual energy._

He has murdered several men, women and children in order to see if their souls would be enough energy to open a vortex_**,**__ or at the very least lead him to one. Which also states that he might know a little bit about the paranormal world._

This is why Ceil also asked for my help. Which leads me to think this is why they brought Grell along. He might be able to harvest the souls this guy has left behind_**,**__ however..using ghosts to find a vortex is something no ghost hunter has ever done._

As far as I know_**,**__ they wouldn't be able to tell you where a vortex is. Yet...this guy has manged to get to my time some how. So how could have he gotten here is the major question as well as to where he might be at this very moment. _

*I closed my journal and walked over to the railing that over looked the beach. My mind trying to think of anything that might be helpful. This Mad Scientist could be anywhere in this day and age. I closed my eyes in order to calm my thoughts. If we where going to catch this guy**,** all four of us are going have to work together.

Ceil walked up beside me and looked out over the beach. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. Though he didn't show it I got the feeling he actually liked seeing a real beach. Being inside that manor all the time must be so boring. I smiled a little before looking back over the beach with him.*

It must be nice to have a change of scenery huh?

"It is. I've..never seen an ocean before. It's very relaxing."

*Ceil said in his normal melancholy tone.*

"Indeed. This is a beach that holds a very special place in my heart."

*The young boy looked up at me curious as to what I meant. I smiled softy closing my eyes letting a flood of memories my mind.*

"What do you mean?"

*He asked his good eye never leaving my face. Almost as if he was studying it.*

My mom and I we used to come here during the summer sometimes. We would always rent bikes and ride along the beach together until the sun set.

*I replied opening my eyes again.*

"Please forgive me for asking but..what happened to your mother?"

*Ceil asked curiously.*

She passed away two years ago.

*I said softly, looking down a little.*

"Oh. I'm very sorry for bringing it up."

*The navy haired boy said looking back over the ocean that seemed to have no end.*

You're a fine little man. It's in the past, so there's nothing I can do about it other than move on and look towards the future.

"That's a very wise thing to say, Miss Kelly."

*He said as Sebastian walked up to the two of us. The butler smiled softly and bowed lightly. I for once wished he wouldn't do that. I mean, it was okay for their era but people don't do that in my era. I turned to go back to look at the ocean. I could see the faint images of my mom and I riding the bikes along the sand, leaving a small trail behind us. Quickly shaking my head I looked back at the other two.*

"Where you able to come up with anything Miss Kelly?"

*The butler asked.*

Well, I have an idea, but it's a long shot. From what clues you guys gave me I can say this. If this guys is using ghosts as a way to actually find vortexes then he is doing something no ghost hunter as ever done. Come on let's go inside so I can try my best to explain without getting you guys confused.

*They followed me back into the room where I was almost pounced on by Grell. I quickly ducked out of the way which caused him to crash into the wall. I giggled and sat down on the chair that was next to the table. I dug out my laptop and opened it up, opening my file I had on the different types of hauntings. Grell got up and sat down on the bed which had been made. I could only guess Sebastian made it before he came out to look for the boy and me.*

Alright guys pay attention, because I am going to give you this run down once. There are three types of hauntings. The first is known as Residual. This is the most common kind of haunting. All it is memories being played out over and over again. The second kind are known as an Intelligent Haunting. These are the spirits that can actually communicate with you and also have what is known as poltergeist activity. These are uncommon.

And the third is known as a Demonic Haunting. These are the places full of dark energy and are ones not to be messed with, unless you're fully prepared and they are rare. Most Demonic hauntings are places such as Bobby Mackey's Music World and Poveglia Island.

*I watched as Grell seem to smirk towards Sebastian when I was explaining the third type of haunting. I wondered why he did that and just shook it off. It's nothing to be worried with right now.*

If the guy you're looking for is trying something like using these ghosts to open a vortex, then places full of dark energy is our best place to start. What I still don't get is why he would want to do this? I mean, what would he gain from opening a vortex? They can lead you anywhere in time and land you anywhere in world.

"And there may lie our answer Miss Kelly."

*The butler said calmly as I looked at him. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense.*

You said this guy was from an organization called the Underground, right?

"Yes."

*Said Ceil as I got up thinking.*

If this group is as bad as you say it is, then he might be using the vortexes as a way to keep from getting caught. If his experiments actually worked, then provability of others catching on would sky rocket. But this is only if he somehow manged to tell others about it.

*I started to pace lightly thinking of anything that I might have seen in movies or read in books. When an idea struck me.*

Messages.

"What?"

*Grell asked puzzled.*

Messages. Okay let me put it like this. Say if he actually manged to open a vortex somewhere that he was familiar, like a house he knew or a building he often went to. If he some how got lucky enough to land in the same place like what Grell and I did, then The Mad Scientist could go back to that same place and pick the message up where he hid it.

"What your saying is he could have a message some where in our past."

*Sebastian started to say.*

And was able to get the same message in the future depending on if he was lucky enough to land in the same area. It's like leaving clues or hints to yourself if you where able to time travel. Opening a vortex is the closet thing to time travel.

"So all we have to do is find places where he might have hidden the messages in the past."

*Ceil stated.*

In order to figure out where he might be in the future. So what we need to do is look for any local places that might retain any dark energy. This could range anywhere from murder, to kidnapping, to cult dealings. We need to stay away from places that already have any residency and look for any abandoned homes and what not. Looney bins are also great places that harbor dark energy, especially ones from the early 1910s and on up.

"And what makes you think places like that have this so called Dark energy doll?"

*Grell asked now slightly intrigued by what I was saying. I turned and looked at him with a very grim look upon my face.*

Back then, most doctors thought the best way to treat people with bi-polar disorder or paranoid disillusion was to give them a lobotomy.

*I moved a little closer, my voice slightly darker.*

They would stick a ice pick right threw the upper part of your right eye, drive it through your skull and use a very small hammer to destroy the frontal cortex of your brain. Most people after this were either drooling idiots or, due to the surgeon going too far, left in a vegetative state.

"Eeesh doll cut it out! You're getting a little too scary on me!"

*I grinned, a twisted little grin looking at him.*

If you thought that was bad, then you should hear about the electric shock therapy that was used for a bunch of other mental issues.

"That's enough, Miss Kelly."

*Sebastian said standing up and walking over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned to look at him with a slight satisfactory look upon my face. I knew they didn't know anything about this kind of stuff yet and it seems my researching this stuff for hours on end has finally paid off in more ways than one.*

So shall we get to looking for these places?

"Indeed, lets go."

*Ceil said getting up and headed towards the front door. The butler opened it for him and I started to walk out after they did, Grell staying close to me, still a bit spooked by what I had said.*

"Is all that really true doll? I mean what you said back there?"

*Grell asked me.*

Oh yes. The Transalloy lunatic asylum had a murder happen once where someone had just gotten a lobotomy done. And later that night that same person was killed by two other inmates.

"And...how was he killed?"

*The reaper asked me getting closer to hear me. I was speaking low so I wouldn't risk bugging Ceil or Sebastian.*

He had his head impaled by the post of his bed. The other two inmates had knocked him out with metal pipes and pushed his head on the right bed post then they jumped up and down until they herd a loud bone crunching crack.

"You humans are so much more cruel in the future."

It's just how things where back in the early 1900s. There were also places called Poor Farms which where just as bad if not worse in some cases.

"Really, doll, I think you need to take a step back from all this stuff. I don't think its too good for you."

*Grell sated. It was as if he was worried about me. I laughed a little as we reached my car.*

Seriously, it's fine. I've loved this stuff since I was little. You don't need to fake your worry. I'm fine.

*I told him, got in on my side, and started to program my GPS. Grell slightly shook his head looking at me as he got in. We drove off to the nearest dirt road the virtual map could find. It was long and very over grown with foliage from the nearby woods. I started to wonder how my GPS could even find this lone road.

As we passed the trees that seemed to aline with the main road, I felt that strange felling again. Like the first time when Grell and I had found that house that wasn't on any map near the plantation. The longer I drove, the more foreboding the road became. The sky above us gathered thick and gray clouds that threatened an approaching storm.

The road finally gave way to a large driveway. There before us, locked behind a tall and rusted over wrought iron gate, was a large, stately looking manor, looming black and tall. Its immense shadow slowly growing larger with the last of the sun's rays hiding behind the clouds. Parking just a few feet from the gate and getting out I felt a deep chill rise over my body and I wrapped my arms around me, shivering slightly.

Ceil got out next and I noticed neither him or his butler seemed unmoved by the sight before us. Grell however looked a little spooked. Large crows sat along the fence, cawing and long dead rats where littered along the ground.*

Okay, if this is the place my GPS found, then we can start looking here.

"It doesn't look like anyone has lived in this home for at least 70 years."

*Sebastian commented, walking up next to me on my right. His eyes looked over the place.*

How much do you want to bet this place is abandoned due to some curse or what not? I mean, you see it in movies and books. It looks like our adventure is no different.

"A curse? You really do have some imagination, Miss Kelly."

*Ceil stated, walking up next to his butler.*

Well, what do you expect? I want to be a writer one day, so I have to have a good imagination ya know.

"Well, are we going in or what? I don't want to stay out here when it rains."

*The reaper claimed and headed towards the gate and pushing it open. The low groans erupted from the rust covered hinges in protest not to be pushed. I nodded and followed, walking ahead of everyone. Looking around at the tall grass covered yard, I could make out a few things.

The bairn skeletal trees that were deprived of any leaves moved in a eerily manor as the wind picked up. I could see a very an old fashion wooden swing dangling from one of the branches by a thread of the rope that once held it up. A fountain towards the front had thick weeds choking the over grown moss angel.

A trellis had whips of what might have been vines that now only need but a breath of wind to blow them away. Upon reaching the front porch, the storm above us broke out in a thunderous rage. The wood on the front porch looked like it would barely hold us up as we all quickly walked inside just as sets of lighting ripped through the air.

Thankfully, I didn't fall through any and risk having my self hurt as before. The inside didn't look like it would give us much in the way of shelter. The roof did have some holes and the floor we stood on was mold eaten and had the terrible stench of mildew.*

Okay, this is why I have no desire to live near the ocean. The weather is so quick to change on a dime it isn't even funny.

"Yes it seems we might be here for quite some time. I'll find a way to make a fire for us."

*The butler said and left to seek out fire wood in the living room if there was any. Ceil walked around the parlor, looking around. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move so quick he wasn't able to catch what it was.*

"Did you all see that?"

*Ceil asked as he ran back out in the main entrance where Grell and I were looking around.*

See what, little man?

"I know I saw a shadow just now. It ran out into this area."

I didn't see anything.

"I didn't either."

*Grell stated as the butler came back into the room. I could see a nice bright fire glowing and he had also found some candles to light since the sky outside had changed day into night.*

"This way, everyone. I have a cozy fire going and I found some candles we can use."

*The butler said lightly bowing and had his hand leading into the living room. I smiled softy and followed Ceil and Grell inside.*

Wonders never cease.

"After a while you'll get used to it doll, trust me."

*Grell said with a grin as he sat down on a very dusty chair.*

And you would know this how?

*I asked, puzzled, sitting in front of the fire. He didn't say anything but looked at the butler before back at me. I just rolled my eyes as another loud thunderous crash was heard over us.*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

*As the butler stoked the fire to keep it going, we all sat around in silence. The only sound that was ever made was the loud pop and crackle of the burning wood besides the storm outside. I pulled my legs up to my chest. I never minded the rain, but loud thunder storms like this always made me nervous. Plus, being in a house that might be full of what we were looking for in order to stop this Mad Scientist didn't help matters much either.

In my mind, this brought back all those ghost stories I had read. Abandoned stately manors, thunder storms, and the possibility of demonic hauntings. Everything needed to make a great horror story or movie was right in front of us. As the storm slowly raged on outside, I looked around the living room. The walls that were now peeling of paint and wallpaper, and I could make faint outlines of where paintings once hung.

With another loud thunder clap that seemed to be right over us, I shuddered slightly before sitting my chin on my knee caps. Sitting by the fire side always reminded me of those love scenes you would see in the movies right before some killer or monster would pop put, killing the two love birds. I shut my eyes tightly in order not to think of such things. Though being in place it was kind of hard not to.*

After this I am so going to The Cotton Eyed Joe.

*I said breaking the unbearable quiet that hung between the four of us finally. Ceil looked at me curiously as he sat in a chair near an old wooden table. It had long lost its polished shine but it was clean thanks to Sebastian who had found an old piece of cloth and dusted off both pieces of furniture.*

"What's...the Cotton Eyed Joe?"

*The boy asked.*

Its kind of like a country club and bar. Lots of my friends from my dorm go there on weekends. I normally stay in my room either looking stuff up or trying to find new haunted locations to visit.

"I think the idea of you getting out more sounds great to me, doll."

*Grell said as he was now sitting next to me without me really noticing. I almost jumped when I turned my head to see that smirk on his face.*

Jezze! You scared me to death Psycho!

*I snapped at him and turned my head back towards the fire. Hearing his angry grumble I also herd sighing behind me and I knew it had to be either be Ceil or the butler.*

"You might as well talk to him, Miss Kelly. I don't think the storm is going to be over any time soon."

*The butler stated in a flat voice. Looking behind me hearing the scraping sound of the chair on the ground, Ceil stood up.*

"Come Sebastian. We will start looking for any hidden messages on the upper floors."

*I shook my head slightly and held up my hand in protest.*

Wait. Are you really serious about that? Don't you know this is how almost every one in a horror movie ends up being killed? If the group splits up the chances of them getting slaughtered by some mad man is higher than actually sticking together.

"Miss Kelly, I can assure you that no one will be killed under my watch. You really have nothing to worry about."

*The butler said, smiling faintly. I put my pointer finger to my forehead.*

Okay I really have no idea what is making you act so confident, but really think about this for a moment. One, you're not in 1888. You're in 2012. Things are different than that you're used to. There are a 1000 ways for us to die and they are all permanent. Do you really want to risk your safety as well as Ceil's for this when we could just easily stick together?

"I am simply one hell of a butler, Miss Kelly. You really shouldn't worry so much. It's going to make that wonderful red hair of yours go gray."

*Said Sebastian as they both turned and left the living room, each carrying a candle. I sighed deeply and stoked the fire, throwing a few more logs on to keep its bright flame going.*

Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?

"Really, doll, its not the fact that your not listened to, it's just..well let's put it this way. There is way more to Bessie than you could ever know. He will make sure that that little brat is safe even at the cost of his own life."

*The reaper stated and scooted closer to me. Which only made me scoot a little bit further away.*

I'm a horror movie fanatic. I know about this stuff and all the rules. Yet Jeeves seems to think he can take on what ever is thrown at him.

"Bessie can take whatever is thrown at him. I should know."

*Grell muttered under his breath and got a little closer to me again. This time I didn't move but only kept looking at the fire and shivering when another thunder clap make the windows rattle.*

Okay, I have to ask..what is it you really want? Why are you sitting so close to me? I know you don't care about me so why even bother?

"Doll, why are you assuming so much?"

*He asked, puzzled by my words.*

Why not? You even told me yourself I'm nothing more than a fragile human. It just leads me to wonder how much longer you're going to keep this act of yours up.

*I snapped back, still keeping my eyes locked on the flame before me that danced and flickered.*

"Who ever said it was an act!"

*Grell yelled at me. He seemed rather shocked when I called everything he was doing an act.*

Look! I am just going by what you told me! I know you don't like me! So why don't you just go and be with your beloved butler instead!

*Grell took his hands and pushed me down hard. My head started to throb with pain as I opened my eyes to see him towering over me. I squeaked with fear and tried to pull free.*

Let me go right now, psycho!

*I screamed and started to debate about kicking him right in the butt since my feet were in perfect position for it.*

"I'm getting really tired of you avoiding me. Have you ever once considered that this isn't an act?"

*He said in a very dark tone. I blinked now seeing how mad he actually was but that didn't stop me. My hands curled into tight fists.*

No, I haven't! It's got to be an act and nothing more! I'm just a normal human girl who is nothing special! If you don't let go of me right now I will kick you!

"You're actually rather cute when you're mad. However, I'm not going not going to let you go just yet."

And why not?

*I asked in a tone that was mixed with both anger and fear.*

"Just admit it already!"

*I grew quiet, and I felt my eyes look down and my cheeks where slowly becoming red with a blush. That kiss I gave him back in 1888 was all the intensive he needed to figure it out. My legs straightened out and I finally gave up on trying to get away.*

I...I can't!

"Why not?"

*I shut my eyes tightly and fought back the urge to cry.*

Because...I'm afraid you'll reject me!

"Reject you?"

*He asked, now trying to understand why I had such a hard time admitting my feelings that had built up over the course of my first adventure.*

Yes...You always talk so fondly of Sebastian and that other guy I thought...well... what chance would I have? That's why I kept everything to myself.

*Grell got off me and I sat stood up quickly heading over to the window, wrapping my arms around me. As much as I try to fight it off I couldn't. A few tears leaked out of my eyes. I wiped them away with my hand before looking outside. My car was sitting right there. Let them find this guy on their own.

I can't stand to be around any of them anymore. It was just too painful to even try to admit to someone you like when you feel they are only putting on an 'I like you too' act. That's why I didn't want to admit anything at all! Yet he's trying to make me. Why! So he can laugh at me later? I swear this...psycho is to hard to figure out.

Glancing at the front door, I tried to moisten my lips but my mouth was too dry. I had to get out of here, and fast. As I was about to make a run for the door I felt arms snake their way around my middle. I tired to wiggle out of their grip but I was held firm.*

Why? Why are you doing this to me? So you can joke about it later with...whom ever you know back in your time?

*I wasn't answered but instead I saw one hand come up and softly stroke my hair. I almost shook it off and tried to run but I couldn't. I was glued right where I stood. No matter how much I tired to force my unresponsive body to move it just stood there, letting Grell comb my hair.*

Please answer me. Why? Why do you insist on this?

*Again I wasn't answered and I shut my eyes tightly. If he wanted me to admit what I felt then I was going to make him repay the favor.*

Fine. You want me to admit to something that can so easily hurt me? Then I want you to do the same!

*This time my body did move and I broke free as we stood standing face to face. He still had this thin grin on his lips and I gulped hard. It was going to take all my courage to say this but if he was going to play this game then it was time to kick it up a notch.*

If you say this isn't a act...and you actually do like me...Prove it!

*The next move that happened was shocking to say the least. Keeping me close he bent down and kissed me deeply and passionately. I blinked not sure what to think. He was doing what I had done to him. Was...his way of showing proof to me? Or was it another act? When Grell pulled away I was in shock. I didn't know what to say or do. Is this how he felt after I did it? Quickly I turned around my whole body in a deep blush now. Words were at a lost for me. What could I say? What could I do? My mind became a jumbled mix of emotions all ranging from happiness to down right terrified.*

"Proof enough for you, doll?"

*He asked pulling me back into his arms again. This time, instead of trying to run away I laid my head back on his chest. I was still to scared to say it and I wasn't sure if this was still an act. But for now that kiss was enough for me.*

For now, yes.

"Doll, do you still think this is a act?"

*He asked me, turning my face up to his.*

Well, what do you think?

*I replied in a smart mouthed tone.*

"All you have to do is just admit it."

*He whispered in my ear and before nuzzling the flesh of my exposed neck making me shiver.*

I'm still too scared to. What if you wind up hurting me in the future?

*I said, my breath catching in my throat.*

"What did I tell you back in the hotel room, doll? This tom cat promises to never hurt you."

*My heart skipped a beat and I felt him place a soft loving kiss along the right side of my neck.*

I've been...hurt so many times before...it's hard for me. Please understand that.

*I said as I turned around in his arms looking up at him.*

Just give me some time. That's all I ask.

*He softly stroked my cheek and nodded.*

"Alright, doll."

*I reached up and touched his hand that was stroking my cheek. It seemed so strange. I wasn't even sure if this would even be considered natural. Knowing he could so easily kill me yet this look he had in his eyes showed no intent to harm me in any form or fashion. My own past had lead me to almost giving up on love which is why I have a hard time admitting something to someone that seemed like he was more into guys instead of girls.

But something was there. We could both feel it. Maybe the charm I swore up and down was cursed was finally working. The two of us had already been through a lot together. In fact, when I think about it, we met by chance and we became bound by fate. If I where to admit my true feelings for him could that mean we could be together forever?

So many questions had to be answered. I gave a very shy smile and laid my head on his chest again and blushed very deeply, feeling his arms wrap around my middle again. The butler who had been watching only shook his head before heading back up the stairs as quietly as possible.*

"Did Miss Kelly finally admit it so she wont be chased anymore?"

*Ceil asked, looking threw old drawers that where dusty in hopes of finding any hidden messages left by The Mad Scientist.*

"Not yet, my lord. However I feel she will very soon."

*The butler said as he went back to looking as well, carefully pushing a large vanity out away from the wall.*

"Didn't you say that last night?"

*Asked Ceil, annoyed now by the fact I still hadn't said anything to the reaper.*

"Yes Master. However, I have reason to believe she is getting close. When I left, Miss Kelly was in his arms in a very affectionate matter. It seems she has been hurt a lot in the past and might be afraid to open herself up to him."

*The butler told his young master, sighing lightly and carefully sifting through the drawers of the dresser.*

"I hope she does it soon. We can't have her keep compromising our investigation just because she is afraid to tell Grell how she feels."

*Ceil said, sitting down on the bed frustrated they didn't find anything in this room either.*

"Shall we try the next room, master?"

*The butler asked, seeing his young lord sit down.*

"We might as well. This place is pretty big. If the guy we are looking for was here, then his hidden messages are just that. Pretty well hidden."

*The boy said, standing up and heading out into the hallway looking for the next room they had seen earlier, the butler following along behind him. When they got to the next room, Sebastian noticed something strange about the key hole. It looked like something was jammed inside from the other side. Taking off one of his gloves with his teeth he used his long nail to carefully push out whatever was logged inside the key hole.

It fell out and had a very soft thud, like a piece of paper had just landed. Opening the door after slipping his glove back on, both boy and butler went inside. Laying on the ground just a few feet in front of them was a small rolled up piece of parchment paper.*

"This must be one of the hidden messages Miss Kelly told us about."

"Ceil said, bending down picking the paper up and looking over it. The thread that bound it looked to be around 200 years old and the paper its self almost crumbled at the slightly touch.*

"Lets get this back to Miss Kelly."

*They both headed down stairs to see Grell and I still over by the window looking outside as it was now pouring down rain in thick and heavy sheets. Through the lighting flashes, they caught a glimpse of us actually holding on to each other's pinkies together behind our backs. It wasn't a full fledged hand hold but it was getting there.*

"Miss Kelly, we found something we think you might want to look at."

*Sebastian said and gestured towards the fire place as he walked over to stoke it once more. I let Grell's pinky go reluctantly and headed over to see what it was they had found. Ceil placed the paper down on the table along with his candle. I sat down in the chair looking over the strange thing they had found.*

Where did you guys find this?

*I asked as my hands carefully untied the thin string holding it together.*

"It was jammed into a key hole in one of the rooms up stairs."

*The butler said, throwing on another log.*

Well that's not the first place I would put a hidden message, but it's not very obvious in a place like this either. Okay, let's see just what this little thing has kept hidden away for 200 years.

*Very, very carefully, I unrolled the parchment. Using the very tips of my fingers to hold it down. At first I couldn't make anything out until Grell moved the candle over. It was hard since the ink was so faded, but I manged to make out some words.*

Okay, the words I can make out are Blood, Energy, and Spirit. Maybe the next word is lighting, but its hard to tell. The link is too faded to really make sure.

"Blood, energy, spirit? What does that mean, doll?"

*The reaper asked.*

I'm not all that sure myself. It sounds like something you would use for some kind of spell.

"A spell?"

*Ceil asked, puzzled.*

Back when I was in high school, I studied in Wicca and other forms of magic. Just to have something new and inserting to study.

*I admitted embarrassed by it.*

If this wacko is trying any form of magic, then my theory of him using ghosts to help him find vortexes might have been off.

"So what do we do next?"

*Ceil asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. I really had no idea on what to do next and thought of the next best answer I could think of.*

We stick together and do a search of the whole house. If you two found this message then there might be more. It seems like he might be using this manor as his hide out, and it is possible he could be traveling through a vortex hidden around here somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

*No sooner than I had said that all four of us heard the front door close. Sebastian nodded towards another door that led to a back hallway, where we all hid. Peeking out the door, I could see a shadow moving into the living room. Once it came into better light, I could see a man in his middle to late 40s.

He was looking around in confusion. He had on wide rimmed glasses and long silvery white hair that was tied back. He was dressed like he came from the same time era as Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell. As I tried to focus more, he turned and threw a slight opening in his coat I caught a glimpse of something that glowed slightly.

He left the living room and headed up the stairs. We came out of the hallway and I looked at the other three behind me wondering if they saw what I had seen.*

Hey did you guys see that? He was wearing something that glowed.

"I think that is the man we are looking for. He matches the description that was given to us in our own time."

*Ceil said quietly as he pulled out a piece of paper, reading over its contents. I looked over at the table where I had left the rolled message that both he and the butler had found, only to find it gone.*

Be careful guys. I think he knows he's not alone in this house. The paper you two found is gone. He must have grabbed it when he turned around to head up the stairs.

"Bringing him back to our time isn't going to be easy, master. Miss Kelly, I think it might be wise for you to stay down here."

*Sebastian said in a low voice, not sure if the potential suspect might be over hearing us or not.*

No, I'm going with you. I want to see what it was he was wearing that glowed.

*I whispered in protest.*

"Doll, I really think you might want to listen to Bassie."

*Grell said softy looking at me. I crossed my arms and smirked.*

If we stick together, we can take him down. He doesn't look all that strong. Four against one - think about that.

*All three sighed softy looking at me.*

"Stubborn as always aren't you, doll?"

*The reaper said lightly shaking his head.*

Would you have me any other way? Wait… don't answer that. Come on and let's head up the stairs.

*I could see them not wanting me to tag along but I couldn't help but think whatever it was I saw that glowed like it did under his jacket might have something to do with it. Carefully and quietly we made our way up the stairs. I tiptoed down the hallway and I kept my eyes peeled to look for anything strange. When we all saw an opened door I waved for the others to follow me.

Peeking inside I saw on a desk something that made my heart race. Tiptoeing further inside, I walked over to the desk as quietly as I could. The others soon followed me close behind. I stood there with my jaw dropped open. Ceil walked up next to me and he too became curious by the strange glowing object.

It looked like a crystal that had some kind of black thread tied around on the top. It was long and glowed a very soft shade of blue. Carefully I picked it up and the glowing got a little brighter. Ceil looked at me and carefully reached out for it as well, not sure what to make of it.*

"Miss Kelly, do you know what this is?"

*The young boy asked me as he took the crystal from my hand and carefully turned it over in his studying it briefly.*

I think I might know. But... I never thought I would see something like this exist outside of the computer gaming world.

"What is it Miss Kelly?"

*The butler asked me still in a low voice.*

It's a soul gem.

"A what?"

*All three asked in unison.*

They can be found in games like Skyrim or Oblivion. But, seeing one here... this doesn't make any sense at all.

"Doll what are soul gems?"

*Grell asked me as he took the small crystal in his hands. Unlike with Ceil and I the small crystal glowed the brightest in his palm.*

Soul gems as far as in the games are used to trap and enslave souls by way of spell. Then the holder can use them to enchant their armor or a weapon.

"What an interesting idea. Though I would rather just to harvest myself this seems like a much easier way to go about it."

*Grell said with a grin. I sighed and quickly snatched it out of his palm before he could get any ideas into his head. I looked over the crystal and just couldn't understand how this guy had managed to make something that was only found in virtual technology.*

"It's possible he might be making these somewhere. If that is true then he would have to be a master of alchemy. Something that has been banned for at least 20 years in our time era."

*Sebastian sated in a very serious but low tone. He carefully took the crystal in his hands and quickly shoved it in his pocket. I looked at him wondering what he planned on doing with it, when loud thud-like footsteps where heard coming down the hallway. He quickly pushed open the window, picked the boy up into his arms and proceeded to jump out.

I blinked until I was picked up too. I blushed deeply remembering the last time Grell did this. However the jump was quick and we were outside on the wet grass. Though it had stopped raining the air was still heavy with the scent of rain and the thick clouds still clung to the sky.*

Come on let's get out of here.

*I said and took off running back towards me car the others following along behind me. I glanced back once to see the same man looking out the window. I could see he was eye balling me, knowing I might have stolen his only means to get back and forth through time. However that didn't mean he couldn't make more.

I opened the car door and jumped inside with the others following suite. I turned on the engine and pealed out of the drive way to head back to my hotel room. The drive back was quite, Sebastian in the back looking over the soul gem and Ceil deep in thought over this whole thing.

I kept my eye on the road still slightly shaken knowing that he knew we were in there and took his gem. I shook my head and kept driving until we reached the hotel. Walking inside I flopped down on the bed. I put my left arm slightly above my eyes and closed them.*

So we have a new lead with a possible way of him time traveling. What we need to figure out is how he's making the gems meaning we need to find where he got the Soul Trap Spell, and where the vortex he might be using is.

"This just seems to get more and more complex every moment."

*Ceil said sitting down on the other bed and taking off his coat.*

Tell me about it. It seems my idea of him using ghosts to locate a vortex was off. Now it seems he's going something that came right out of a video game. I wish think guy would make up his mind. I feel like I'm getting the total run around.

"Miss Kelly would you like some tea? It is a bit chilly outside due to the rain and it might help warm you up."

*Sebastian said smiling lightly. I opened my eyes and as much I didn't like it the idea of warming up did sound rather good. I nodded and he left to head to the small little kitchen that was located just a few rooms down from mine.

Grell sat down next to me on the bed and I rolled over blushing softy. As I did I looked at the crystal and remembered how brightly it glowed in the reaper's palm. I got up and walked over to the table, picking up in my hands. An idea had come to me but I had to make sure of what I saw first before I said anything.*  
Hey Grell. Think fast!

*I said and tossed the crystal at him. He reached up and caught it easily, and I watched as it glowed a very bright shade of blue. Walking back over I sat down next to him thinking.*

Look. See how brightly it glows in your hand?

*He looked over it before looking back at me.*

If this is a real soul gem then you should be able to use your chain saw to break it and thus harvest the soul inside it. It might be our only way to see just how this guy is making them.

*I could see him very hesitant to do what I was asking. I had to make sure of what I was seeing though. I have yet to play Skyrim but I have played some Marrowind. I know what soul gems look like and what they do. Sebastian came back with a small tray full of hot tea for us all. Grell lightly shook his head not sure if he should actually brake it or not.*

"I think we should let Will have a look at this first doll."

*The reaper said putting the gem down on the bed next to me.*

"He might be able to find books or something on the subject. The only thing is we have to get close to the Reaper library. Its most likely he'll be there."

*I sighed, softly picking up the gem, turning it over in my hands. I had no idea where this reaper library was but I had a feeling getting there wasn't going to be easy. It also sat in motion a deep fear residing within my heart. Grell might have kissed me but what if... he actually puts me out of his head once he sees the Will guy again?

I felt like I was taking a bunch of risks lately and I guess this is the price I must pay for helping the Queen's Guard Dog. I lightly tossed the gem into my overnight bag that sat just a few feet away from my bed and got up, taking the cup full of tea before I reached the door.*

"Miss Kelly?"

*The butler asked wondering where I was going.*

I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to go sit on the beach for a little while.

*I left leaving the three of them alone to do whatever it was they were going to do. The sand below my feet I could fell from my flip flops was slightly damp due to the rain from this afternoon but I really didn't care. The sounds of the waves braking along the shore was relaxing as I walked a good 100 yards or so before I found a small grassy dune to sit on.

I had a lot to think about. The soul gem, why this guy we were trying to catch was doing this, and most importantly the feelings that where raging inside me. I wasn't even really sure if what I feeling was real or if it was just a barrage of emotions left over from my previous attempts to find love. After my last date with someone from campus, who only wanted to be friends, I had put up so many walls around me that I felt like I had become a robot.  
Over the course of the next 4 months those walls never came down. Then I get the charm that leads me to someone who shook those very same walls that kept me from being my true self. The more time we spent together the more they shook until slowly they started to crumble.

Now only one wall is left standing. Even though it's cracked the possibility of it coming down is very likely and unlikely. So much fear and doubt kept that one lone wall patched up. However something else was there I never thought I would feel and that was love. After all that time I had tired my hardest not to get attached I found myself wanting to be around him more and more.

However, I wonder if this is really love I'm feeling or just emotional attachment. Just a need to be held and wanted. I know that at some point in their life every human longs to have this need filled. But was this...feeling really love? I gripped my fists in anger not sure what to make of this.*

This is so stupid! Why...why can't I figure this out? If only... If only I could go back and see just... what would happen if I never took this damn charm!

*I shouted, taking out from under my shirt and ripping it off my neck. The string that was tied into a lose knot came undone quickly and fell down on both sides of my hand. My fingers pushed on the red cloth pouch, slightly squishing the contents inside it. In a fit of rage I started to see if I could undo the knot that kept the pouch closed.

I didn't know why but I wanted to dump everything inside the pouch out and let the wind erase it along with the version of me that was fighting to be free. My life seemed so much easier when I was living like a robot. I didn't have to worry about anything other than making my videos, school work, and my job.

After trying for several minutes, and doing my best not to get too frustrated, I managed to get the knot undone. Carefully I pulled the top open to look inside. It was full of dried red rose petals, small cloves and dusted with cinnamon along the top. I stood up holding the pouch out in front of me.

Looking out at the ocean I took a deep breath and my hand shook as I debated about turning the open pouch over. If I did this would it still work? Or would the spell be broken and I am left alone again. Would I even be happy? I didn't feel too happy being a robot but that seemed so much easier, though*

Let the wind erase me like the memory of a kiss. Let these waters take me away from all of this!

"Doll? What are you doing?"

*Grell asked which made me jump. That in turn caused the pouch to drop out of my hands.*

Oh no!

*I managed to catch it, but it was too late. All of the contents inside spilled out onto the beach and blew away with the wind. I gasped dropping the cloth trying to catch some in my hands.*

NO!

*The pouch was empty and everything inside it was gone. My charm I had longed to get rid of was gone with the wind. I dropped to my knees putting my face in my hands crying. I had changed my mind at the last moment but hearing him behind me made me drop it.*  
It's gone! My charm is gone! Now I'll be forever alone!

*Grell walked over pulling me up, taking me into his arms, and loving stroke my hair.*

"Doll why do you think you'll be forever alone?"

Everything inside the pouch is gone. Without it I would not have met you. I lost it with no way of getting back. Now you'll wind up going back to the other two you really do care about and I'll be left alone.

*Grell lifted my chin up to see his bright green eyes, my cheeks where tear stained, my eyes blood shot from crying.*

"You don't need a silly charm to lure or captor me. Your deep green eyes did that the moment I saw them."

*Did he really mean that? Now that my charm was gone I wasn't too sure of anything anymore. Would he even want to say things like that now that I had no way to keep him with me.*

Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it?

"I love you."

*Though as tired as my eyes where from crying I buried my face into his shirt, my whole body in a deepest red blush. I heard him laugh lightly, as he wrapped his arms around me. I shyly peeked out at the ocean seeing the rose petals float along the top of the waves. I was at a loss for words. All I could do was force myself to breathe. It was taking so much effort not to run I felt like I might pass out.*

I...I...

*I couldn't say it. Not yet and it seemed like he understood as he kissed my forehead in response. This seemed all too much to take in right now. In fact if it wasn't for the fact I was near the ocean I honestly thought my mind might explode from the massive over load.*

"It's alright, doll. You don't have to say anything right now."

*He said in a loving and clam tone as he lifted me up. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept looking down. When I saw my now empty pouch and string still in the sand I reached down for it with one hand, picked it up, and tucked it into my pocket.*

Just... in case. I might be able to refill it.

"You're funny."

*The reaper said with a small smirk.*

You should talk.

*I replied in a light smart mouthed tone.*  
*He carried me back to the hotel room. Upon entering, I could see Sebastian had his makeshift changing screen up as he got Ciel ready for bed. Grell laid me down on the other bed, and then climbed in laying down next to me. The sounds of the waves floated in from an opened wind filling the room.

The two of us looked at each other for a little while before I felt myself cuddle up close. Yawning I nuzzled the collar of his white shirt and slowly drifted off to sleep. Soon found myself in another dream sitting on the same blanket in the sun lit clearing of the woods. The giggling I heard on my right had moved to my left now. Looking over I could see that same young boy. Only now he wasn't so deep in the shade so I could make out a little more about him.

He still looked to be age around 8 or 9 years old. He also seemed to have pale skin. However the rest was kind of burly due to the sudden breeze that made the air around me become heavily dusted with pollen. This made me sneeze a few times before I stopped. When I looked the boy had once again gotten deep in the shade.

I sighed lightly wishing he would come closer so I could figure out who this boy was. He didn't look all that familiar but I had also had this weird feeling I knew him somehow. This was very, very strange. Laying down on the blanket, I saw a shadow loom over me. When I looked up I saw Grell smiling happily.

This made my whole body blush in a deep red as I sat up. He had a small bowl in his hand full of what looked like blueberries and sat down behind me. Still blushing, I lay back on his chest and popped a blueberry in my mouth. The flavor was very sweet not like the store bought berries I was used to.

I could only guess they had to be wild which meant a bush was nearby. That's when my eye finally noticed a few other bowls around the two of us. One had strawberries, another had blackberries, and the last had raspberries. The cloth, the berries, the location. Were we on a picnic? That doesn't really seem like Grell's idea of a way to spend the day together or was it my idea? That had to be it.

I wondered if this meant I had finally taken my walls down so I could try to be actually happy. Everything seemed warm and loving. Maybe this was a sign of some kind saying if I would just admit it he would stay with me. There was only one way to know but I still didn't fell ready to let that final wall come crashing down.

I didn't get why I was letting it hold me back. All I had to say was, "Yes I like you. I love you too" but those words felt like they would a very bitter taste on my tongue if I did. Though the reaper did promise to never hurt me the fear of being tossed aside like Madam Red was just still too much of a reality right now.*

"Doll."

*I heard him whisper in my ear, my body quivering feeling how close his face was to mine.*

"Doll, time to wake."

Huh?

*I looked at him puzzled.*

"Time to wake up sleepy head."

*I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. The reaper was sitting up, lovingly combing out of my hair. I sat up and yawned deeply. The night sky had been replaced with the bright morning sun light.*

"Good Morning Miss Kelly."

*The butler said with a pleasant smile on his face.*

"Did you sleep well?"

*He asked as he finished tiring the young boy's tie around his neck.*

Yeah... I did.

*I said trying to hold back a blush. Like it would matter. I'm sure those two saw me cuddle up close to Grell last night. Well, I mean it was only between the four of us so I really had no idea why I felt so embarrassed. But I did anyway. Why did I always have to feel like the odd girl out?*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

*I gathered up from fresh clothes from my over night bag and headed into the bathroom to change. I sighed softy, knowing that everything in my pouch was gone. I took it out of my shorts pocket and laid it out on the sink. Last night's events still had me at a loss for words.

I didn't get why, it must have been due to fear, but I had such a hard time believing what I had been told. Everything just seemed to blur together like an out-of-focus camera. And it seemed as if trying to fix the lens was going to take a lot of effort and work. Splashing some water on my face and drying it off I looked up into the mirror. I looked a little pale, and a hint of dark rings was under my eyes.

I shook my head and brushed out my hair, made pig tails and braided them. I picked up my pouch and walked out. Ceil noticed and looked at me. I could see him questioning what happened to it. My eyes narrowed slightly as I stuffed my dirty clothes back into my bag before I answered him.*

I dumped out everything inside of it last night. But it was an accident. I was spooked, it fell out of my hand and I caught it but it was upside down. Everything inside it... flew away with the wind.

*I sat down on the bed and Grell sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder, still clutching the now empty pouch. Sebastian noticed this and smiled lightly.*

"It seems to me that you didn't really need it at all."

*He said in his normal calm tone. I blushed deeply in response.*

Yeah for now. Just watch what happens. You'll see, my luck always takes a turn.

"Don't worry, doll. You always have me."

*Grell said with a small grin which made me blush even more.*

Now, as if I could truly believe that.

*I said under my breath before I got up, stuffing the pouch and string into my overnight bag. I took out the crystal again, looking over it, my mind getting off my relationship issues and focussing on the task at hand.*

Alright guys. Take me to where you came into my time. We've got to know more about these and how they are made. My knowledge of these gems only goes as far as the video game world, so if he's making these in the real world then he has got to have a lab or something somewhere.

"Please follow me, Miss Kelly."

*The butler said and lead the way, holding the door open for us and bowing slightly. Nodding, I followed him. The four of us were walking along a small path. It seemed this little trail was mainly used for bikes as I could see tire marks within the warm sand. Looking up ahead, I seemed to recognize this area. The forest was very lush and I could make out some ruins just up a head. My heart skipped a beat as my mind recalled the area we where now in.*

Hey! I've been here before.

*I said and rushed up ahead of the other three with slight excitement.*

"You have, doll?"

*Grell asked, puzzled.*

Yeah. My mom and I came across these very same ruins once. We were riding our bikes along the beach, when she spotted this very same trail. We rode it out of curiousity and found this area.

"So you've been here before?"

*Ceil asked walking up next to me as I carefully looked over what I thought to be the old foundation of a house.*

The two of us never did find out just what these ruins were. But, if you look towards the back you can see what looks like a wall of some kind as well as a possible foundation down there. I always thought it was some kind of house, or old fashion cottage.

*My mind flashed back to that day we found it. I was the first to actually make it to this area. I got off my bike the two of us were renting to take a small brake. My mom joined me a few moments later. We where laughing and joking about how we needed to hit the gym more, when I spotted the ruins first. I called my mom over and we both looked as we walked up the little grassy area.

We didn't see any kind of plaque or anything telling us it was a historical sight. So, we guessed it was a long forgotten house of some kind that was left to be torn down by the elements. As I walked over to what was left of a wall towards the back the crystal in my pocket glowed in a very bright shade of blue.*

"Miss Kelly, look!"

*The boy shouted. I looked down, quickly took it out of my pocket and almost dropped it. It was vibrating in my hands and really hot. Looking over at the others I gripped it by the string, holding it out in front of me, my free hand waving for the others to follow me. All four of us went further into the woods and found a small broken statue. It might have been an angel at some point, as we could see wings on its back but the head was missing.

Sebastian walked over for a closer look and noticed that it looked like it had once held something in its hand. Thinking quickly he took the crystal from my hand and placed it in the broken angel's hand. While he did, the area around us started to glow in a bright blue.*

Hang on guys! I think we found a vortex!

*That sound - static electricity rang throughout the air and sure enough a bright blue tornado swirling vortex opened up before us, reaching up to the top of the trees. Everyone seemed just as confused as I was. The last two we had seen had been orange.*

"Miss Kelly, why is this one blue?"

*The butler shouted at me as the wind picked up speed, making the trees around us sway in unnatural ways.*

I'm not sure! Maybe its due to spiritual energy? Either way we don't have much time. I'll grab the crystal then we all jump in!

*The tornado was spinning faster and faster. I reached back, snatching the crystal out the angel's hand and all four of us jumped inside, just as it closed. Soon we landed on the grounds of a new area. Grell quickly pulled himself to his feet as did the butler. I carefully stood up and helped Ceil up.

Looking around, I knew I was in a new place. But looking at Grell, I could see the look of shock on his face. Only Sebastian and Ceil seemed to keep their normal faces. Curious, I walked up next to the reaper, puzzled.*

What is it? Where are we?

*I asked, looking around.*

"We near the Reaper library."

*Grell stated almost a bit scared and looked towards the very tall looking white building. I looked as well. If this was the library he was telling us about then finding this Will guy should be easy, I thought.*

Well, lead the way. You said this Will guy might be here, right? So if you know where he might be then take us to him so we can figure out were this wacko is making these gems.

*Nodding lightly, Grell lead the way. I stayed close as I was unsure of this new area. It looked like a very large collage of some kind. I could see other people walking around, carrying books and all dressed the same way. I looked back towards Ceil who seemed about as happy to be here as Grell was.*

Have you been here before, Ceil?

"Once."

*He said in a mellow tone. His mind thinking back to when the fallen angel had brought him here, trying to clean his soul, only to have it backfire in her face. We reached the doors, and no sooner had Sebastian opened them that a very long set of sheers shot out towards us. Grell ducked and the butler dogged it, pushing me and the boy out of the way. Just as quick as they came the sheers retracted. I clenched my fist, pissed.*

Holy hell, dude! What is your problem?

"I thought a smelled a rat."

*A deep voice answered and its owner turned to look at us. He was sitting on the base of a statue and used the tip of those sheers to push up his glasses. As he stood up and walked into the light, I got a better view of him. His neatly-combed, dark brown hair, yellowish-green eyes and rectangle-shaped glasses that had four decorative lines on each side of the frames. I also took note of him dressed in a black suit, tie, black gloves and dress shoes.*

"Not only a rat and dog but you brought a human with you this time."

*He said and gave a very cold icy stair towards Grell. His reaction was one of shock and he seemed a little bit spooked. I wondered if this was the Will guy he had talked so much about... I had to keep my feelings in check and not let them get the better of me. If Grell truly meant what he said he wouldn't give this guy a second thought.*

"Will? I- ... I-"

"Really, Grell, are you trying to get your self demoted all over again? Its bad enough you brought him with you as well as that boy. Now you brought this... girl."

*Will's tone never changed as his eyes came to rest on me. He sighed softly, then looked back at Grell who was playing with his thumbs.*

Wait, this is Will?

"Indeed madam. And who are you?"

Kelly. Now I'm actually kind of sorry for the four of us just barging in like this but we need a hand here.

*I said and tossed the crystal towards him. Using his sheers he caught it by the black string and brought it close looking over it.*

"And what, exactly, is this?"

Its called a Soul Gem.

*One eye brow raised as he looked at me, puzzled.*

"A what?"

Well, first off... you got anything for us to sit on? Its rather complex to explain.

*I could tell he didn't like the idea of letting us in here, but sighed and turned to lead the way.*

"Follow me. And don't touch anything."

Jeez, what a total stick in the mud.

*I said as the four of us followed him. I could hear Grell snicker at that as we walked up to one of the upper floors. I looked around to see tons upon tons of books. I wondered if any of them might hold some great ghost stories. It would be nice to have new ones to tell or hunt down. Then again, if you really thought deep into my problem right now, ghost hunting is what lead me to Grell and the charm that brought us together.*

"Here we are. I must remember to wash and sterilize these chairs after you all leave. Now, will you please explain to me just what this so called Soul Gem is."

*Will asked, placing the crystal down in front of us as it glowed in that very bright shade of blue.*

All I know about them comes from the computer gaming word. A Soul Gem is a magic stone capable of storing the "soul" of a creature; the spirit energy trapped in these gems are used by Mages to recharge magical weapons, or to create new enchantments. They also come in various sizes: petty, lesser, common, greater, grand and black. The bigger the gem, the greater the "soul" that can be stored in it.

"So these gems are used in.. these things called video games of yours for this purpose only, correct?"

*Will asked studying me and the gem at the same time.*

Yes.

"So how is it you actually capture the soul within the gem then?"

A Soul Trap spell as in the case of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and Skyrim. I haven't played Skyrim yet but I have played Oblivion before. The spell works like this: To capture a soul, the player must have at least one empty soul gem of the appropriate level in inventory. Then they either cast the Soul Trap spell on the target or attack the target with a weapon enchanted with it and slay it before the duration of the effect runs out. If done right, the soul will be trapped in the first Soul Gem of appropriate size available in the inventory

*I told him as I sat back a little. I felt very cold in here and I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering a little. Sebastian saw this, undid his coat and carefully wrapped it around me. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.*

Thanks.

"Your welcome, Miss Kelly."

*The butler said and stood next to Ceil once again.*

"If that is how it works in your game then why are you here?"

*Will asked still looking at me as if I was some kind of project.*

That is the point. We think someone might be trying to bring those into the real world, using them to open energy vortexes.

"Vortexes huh?"

*He said, pushing up his glasses again.*

Yeah how else do you think we got here, stick in the mud?

*I snapped, looking at him. He glared at me when I called him stick in the mud, but didn't do anything.*

"Don't ever call me that again."

Look, if what this wacko Sebastian and Ceil are looking for is actually making these gems then its likely he will put you guys out of business!

*Will shot me a icy stare then looked at Grell.*

"So you know what we are, madam?"

Yeah, duh! I mean - seriously. I would think you would like to know who is making these gems and why. But it seems to me that either you already got it figured out or just don't give a damn.

"E-easy doll."

*Grell said quietly in my ear. I rolled my eyes again looking at him.*

You can't let guys like this tell you what to do. Otherwise they'll walk all over you.

*I whispered back harshly.*

"If you must know, yes, we do have some idea as to who might be making these, but we are still not fully sure. In fact, we weren't really sure what was really going on at first. Souls where not being collected normally. Instead, they were just disappearing without a trace. Until now we had no proof of this. You showing up here with this one was the proof we had been looking for."

*Will said as he picked up the gem in his hands.*

"I thought you all might get involved at some point. What and who do you all think might be doing this?"

*Sebastian asked, curiously looking at Will.*

"We only know a first name. Albert."

*The reaper replied, still serious as ever.*

Albert? Alright then. Cards on the table. We think we've seen this Albert guy back in my time. We also have reason to believe that he might be hiding in an old abandoned manor which possibly is full of dark demonic energy. Either way, if this wacko is making these gems and trapping the souls inside them, then he must be planning on something big.

*Everyone around me seemed to agree with me as I sat back up.*

I guess the five of us are going have to track this Albert down before anything else happens. I manged to snatch that gem and run out of the house before he could pick it back up. However, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have more. What we need to do is find some lab or something similar he could have either here or in my time.

"Then we need to split up. You, the boy and the rat can go look in the city first. Grell and I stay here and look through the books to see if we can find anything that might lead us closer to Albert. If we find anything, we will be sure to let you know. Lets go, Grell."

*Will said in a cold voice as he headed down the stairs. Grell stood up to follow him. I tugged on his coat, glancing down slightly as I stood up as well to follow the other two back to the city. The reaper looked at me and pulled me into a loving hug which made me nuzzle his chest back softy.*

"Don't worry, doll. I'll be back with you soon."

*I didn't say anything, trying not to let my fear get into the way of the moment. But it showed anyway. I looked up at him with with the hint of fear in my eyes, remembering how fondly he would talk about Will. He must have seen it even as much as I tried to hide it. Grell bent down and kissed my lips softy before hugging me one final time.

He left to go down the stairs, as I followed Sebastian and Ceil down another set of stairs, that were along the other side of a long hallway. As we walked, I thought I herd a creepy giggling. Looking over, I caught a glimpse of bright, lime green eyes peering out at me from a heavily shaded area of the hallway. I gulped hard, making a quick dash towards the stairs.

Ceil, wondering why I was running like that, looked over. The Undertaker simply smiled and waved his hand. The boy only shook his head lightly before reaching the stairs. I didn't waste any time and ran down through a set of large doors that lead outside.

Once the other two joined me we were transported back to the city by unknown means. Looking around, I recognized the area we were in. It was close to the dress shop where my first trip to this place had been to. I suddenly felt afraid that I was going to be put in another dress, since I was in a pair of ripped jeans, an Aerien Top with matching sleeves and flip flops.*

Please don't tell me I'm going have to wear another dress.

*I said in a worried tone. They both looked at me and sighed softly.*

"Not this time, Miss Kelly. I'm sure as long you stay close to us you wont be noticed as much."

*Sebastian said and started heading towards the right. Puzzled, I looked at where he was going. I had to stay close like he said so I wouldn't get weird looks. When the three of us made a few left and right turns my jaw dropped at where we ended up.*

Hell no! There is no way you are going to get me back in there!

*I said and turned to bolt, when I felt the butler take a hold of my shirt.*

"Miss Kelly, I can assure you that my masters informant will not hurt you."

*Sebastian stated, almost dragging me near the front door.*

What the hell did I ever do to you guys to hate me to the point of wanting to put me in a trap?

*I shouted trying to break free of the butler's grip.*

"Calm down, Miss Kelly. You can trust me."

*He said and opened the door. Ceil went in first and I was dragged inside after him.*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

*Sebastian closed the door quickly and I heard that creepy giggling once again. Like before, it was coming from the back. My face drained of all color as I broke free of the butler's grip, trying to make a mad dash for the door. There was no way I was going to be captured without a fight. Just as my fingertips touched the door knob, the back of my shirt was gripped tightly. Shaking, I fought hard make him let me go. Glaring, I turned and face him.*

Let me go right now or I'll stomp on your toe.

*I said in a low, angry voice as I heard the coffin lid being moved. I swallowed hard and quickly got back behind the butler, who only sighed, shaking his head along with Ceil.*

"Its nice to see you again, Earl. I see you bought the dearie with you as well. Would either of you like to see what its like to sleep in one of me coffins today?"

*The Undertaker said giggling, putting the lid back and heading over to the large desk, sitting down behind it.*

"No, that won't be necessary. As far as Miss Kelly is concerned, I'm afraid she isn't here by her own choice. "

*Sebastian said as he tried to walk out from in front of me, but I moved along with him.*

"You heard the rumor of the these strange things that seem to be leaving all my guests looking like mummies. Please have a seat and I'll go make tea."

*Ceil sat down. I kept my mouth shut, still hiding behind Sebastian. I couldn't make a single sound to save me from being put in a trap. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would leap out of my chest, and it was taking a lot of effort not to bolt so I wouldn't be seen. Soon, I caught the sweet scent of tea in the air, but I didn't dare to look.*

"Dearie, would you like some as well?"

*I didn't say anything and when the butler tried to move again, I moved along with him. He shot me a sideway glance and I replied with a terrified look. Cracking a very small thin smile, he took a step to the left and so did I. Then he took a step to the right and I kept in perfect unison. I hadn't expected what he did next, though. I had my back up against his so I could make sure that when he moved I would as well. When I saw him getting ready to make a turn, my mind didn't put two and two together until it was too late. He quickly turned on his heels and I turned right with him, of course leaving me to come face to face with Creepy Jigsaw.

The butler quickly moved out of the way as I gave a little yelp of surprise and tumbled backwards over a large polished wooden coffin in a very cartoonlike fashion. This course had the Undertaker laughing hysterically. I quickly sat up and scooted as far back against the wall as possible. Ceil just sighed and the butler hid his face in his palm. Well, at least one person had gotten a good laugh out of my sudden slapstick. *

"You are quite funny, dearie. Have you ever thought of doing comedy?"

*He asked once he had calmed down, and looked at me with that twisted, wide smile. I shook my head and somehow manged to pull myself to my feet as I slowly made my way for the front door.*

You aint putting me in no trap!

*I snapped reaching the door knob.*

"Dearie, I really have no desire to put you into any kind of trap."

*Replied the Undertaker, taking a few steps closer to me. I pressed my back up against the door, my palm sweaty. I wasn't sure if I could keep a good grip on the knob or not.*

How do I know this isn't some trick?

"Really, Miss Kelly, I think you watch those things you call horror movies way too much."

*The butler stated bringing me a beaker of tea. I almost knocked it out of his hand so I could turn to bolt when I saw this really pissed off look in his eyes. I didn't really know just what Sebastian was capable of so I took the beaker with a very shaky hand, not wanting to make him chase me down and hurt me.*

"Now as I was saying: My most recent guests have all come in looking like they had been mummified. It is rather strange. That kind of process takes month, but those that have been brought into my shop looked to be rather fresh instead of being months and months old."

*The undertaker said as I kept my back pressed up the door my hands still holding the beaker. I didn't know when this thing had last been cleaned, so I wasn't going to drink from it.*

"We think we know why the bodies might look like this."

*Sebastian said and looked back at me. I felt a lump grow in my throat. I put the beaker down as carefully as I could and reached into my pocket, pulling out the crystal. Curious, the Undertaker headed towards me. My face still pale, I held it out in front of me. If anything, I was determined to keep this weirdo at arms length.*

"What a very pretty looking crystal you have, dearie. It glows brightly like those hushed whispers of Soul Gems I've heard about."

*He said giggling.*

"So you've heard of them as well?"

*Ceil asked, looking at us. The Undertaker reached up and softy tapped on the crystal with one of his long black nails.*

"It was just a rumor I have heard. Someone is making these and using the souls inside to time travel. Now that I see that you have proof of it I guess I can say its no longer a rumor."

*The Undertaker told the boy, still looking at me. My other hand still gripped on the door knob and I was ready to bolt at any moment.*

"We think this person might be using something called The Soul Trap Spell, in order to capture the souls of his victims. However, we don't have much of an idea as to where his hideout might be."

*Ceil said, standing up. He could tell I was getting more and more freaked out, the longer the Undertaker stood in front of me.*

"There will be more, I'm sure of it. This guy is collecting souls and putting them in these crystals for an unknown reason. You better find him quickly before something really bad happens."

*He said as he turned to head back towards the desk. I felt my heart almost stop and I was happy to have him away from me. The other two soon joined me and headed outside, leaving me to be the last one to walk out.*

"Its really nice to see you again, dearie. Tell me what year are you from?"

*I blinked and looked back at him knowing it was just the two of us. I wasn't sure if I should answer or not.*

None of your bees wax, Creepy Jigsaw!

*I said and slammed the door shut behind me. It felt so good to be out of that place.*

Thank god! I never want to go back in there again. Don't even think of trying to pull another stunt like that. You do and I'll use this gem to go back to my own time. Got it?

*I could hear them mutter something to each other, but it was too low for me to hear. Following them, we walked back towards the dress shop to figure out what our next move was. At the reaper library, Grell and Will where going through book after book, looking for anything that could give them a clue as to who this Albert person was.

The tables along the bottom floors had tall neat stacks of books as well as rows on the floor. It seemed that their research was getting them nowhere and both where getting very frustrated with their fruitless efforts. Sighing deeply, Grell flopped down on a stair yawning lazily.*

"This is taking forever! We are never going to find anything in here. I've looked through so many books that had Albert in the title I think I might lose my mind."

*The red headed reaper whined, annoying his research partner to no end.*

"We might find something here, but we wont know until we've gone through every single book with that name. However, the more you whine the more time its going to take."

*Will said, pulling another book down and flipping through it. Grell smirked and stood up, going over to the next book on a tall stack near the stairs, pulling the top book off. After flipping through it and finding nothing, he tossed it over to the others that had become his pile, which was a bit of a mess compared to Will's pile which was neatly stacked in rows. Will just shook his head and pushed up his glasses, walking over to place another book on one his neat rows before heading back over to grab another book. He glanced at Grell once, who had just tossed another book into his pile.*

"Tell me something Grell. Do you actually like that human girl?"

*Will asked as he looked threw the next book, Grinning, Grell crept up close to Will's right side.*

"And why do you ask that, Will? Getting jealous, are we?"

*Will moved to his left, nearly letting Grell fall and went back to looking through the next book.*

"Not in the slightest. Though I did notice she does bare a rather strong resemblance to a certain someone."

*Will replied in a very cold and firm tone, pushing up his glasses again.*

"Kelly is nothing like Madam Red other than her red hair. In case you didn't see it, her eyes where a deep green, not red."

*Grell snapped before picking up another book and looking through it.*

"You never answered my question. Do you actually like her?"

*Will asked once again before going through his last book.*

"And what if I did?"

*Grell asked, flipping through the last few pages in his book before tossing it to his pile.*

"I think that girl is more interwoven with you than you might realize."

*Will said flatly and coldly putting his last book on another neatly stacked pile.*

"Huh?"

*Questioned the red headed reaper, looking over at Will as he started putting all his books back. He didn't answer him anymore on that and Grell was now curious as to what he meant by that. However, finding out that answer wasn't going to be easy as they had to figure out who this Albert guy was, Grell paused for a moment, wondering if my own book might be in here somewhere. As the red head started to sneak away to look, Will cleared his throat and used his sheers to stop him in his tracks.*

"And where do you think you are going?"

*He asked giving a cold stair.*

"Well..."

*Grell started to say as Will pointed to the big messy pile of books along his side of the staircase.*

"Get that cleaned up right now."

*Will stated in a very serious and firm voice, leaving Grell hanging his head and groaning. The three of us had left the city and road back to the manor, unable to gather any more information. It seemed that Finny, Bard, and Mey were happy to see Ceil and Sebastian. When they saw me, thoug, it took them a little while to figure out who I was since I was no longer in a dress.

When Mey saw my red hair she laughed happily and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back, a bit confused. Maybe during my first trip here she really did see me as a friend. I mean we did spend some time together... It seemed nice, though, since I didn't really look forward to explain my modern day clothes.

We walked inside and I sat down in the drawing room as Sebastian left to go make us some tea and a few sweets. While waiting, Ceil and I talked, coming up with ideas or theories of where this Albert might be.*

Are there any places that are like the manor back in my time?

*I asked, watching him think. He sat back in the chair just as the butler walked up with a cart full of hot tea and a few fruitcakes. The tea was the same Cherry Blossom tea I had during my first trip as I once again didn't bring anything with me.*

"There are a few places in the city we can look through once night falls. Do you know what we might be looking for?"

*Ceil asked taking a bite of the cake and I took a sip of tea before answering him. I still didn't like tea and longed for a soda instead. Why is it that whenever I come here I never remember to bring a bottled Cherry Doctor Pepper with me?*

Well if he is actually making these gems then he would need a place that large I think. Maybe somewhere out of the way on a road similar to the one that lead to the manor. I really don't think he is actually making the crystals himself.

*I said, looking at the other two.*

"It is possible that he produces the crystals. However, he would have to be a master alchemist and they haven't been around in quite some time."

*The butler said thinking along with Ceil and I.*

Yeah I remember you telling me that back at the manor. The thing is, I don't know anything about alchemy. Crystals are formed in the earth, rivers, and places like that. If this Albert was growing them then he would have to have some kind of knowledge of the way they naturally grow.

"Alchemy is a rather complex form of both magic and science, Miss Kelly. Depending on how long he has practiced it, Albert might very well be able to grow what he needs. However, he would still need the souls in order to make them work."

*Sebastian said looking at me. I sat back in the chair, thinking. He might very well be right, however, I just didn't think that it was possible for someone to grow them without having one of those Smithsonian Crystal Growing Kits.*

And this is where the kidnapping and murdering comes into play.

*I replied to him as Ceil nodded.*

"I think we should stake out all the possible locations as to where Albert might be hiding his alchemy lab. From there we find out if he is actually growing them or not."

*The Navy Hard boy said, looking at his butler. The two of them seemed to agree on that idea and I stood up, heading for the doors that lead out into the entrance hall.*

"Miss Kelly?"

*The butler asked confusedly.*

I'm going to take a nap. I'm not used to staying up all night and it might very likely take that long to find him.

*I said yawning. Which was the truth. I didn't like it but everytime I took a nap during the day I would want to stay up half the night. They both nodded looking at me.*

"You can use the same room you've stayed in the first time. Do you remember where it is?"

*Sebastian asked, smiling.*

Yep, no problem there. Later, guys.

*I said and left, heading up the stairs. Ceil sat back down and finished his cake, looking at his butler before looking at the doors again.*

"Sebastian do you think she will be able to help us after all?"

*The boy asked.*

"Indeed I do my lord. You have nothing to fear. We will catch his man soon."

*The butler said, placing his hand on his chest. I headed up the stairs and into the room I had staid in during my first visit. Walking in and shutting the door, my mind flashed back to that first day. Waking up in that very same bed, seeing I wasn't in the plantation anymore. Things where different now, though. Sitting down on the quilt I let my hand travel across its pattern.*

I'm starting to wonder if I should find a way to stay here.

*I said as I lay down on the bed, putting my hands behind my head. They where very cool and I yawned a deep yawn. Sleep was overtaking me fast and I rolled over to my left side, tucking my left arm under the pillow. My heavy eyes closed and I found myself in another dream.

It was the same woods, only now it was night time. Everything around me felt cooler and I felt very relaxed. I saw a small stream and I was looking up at the stars. They twinkled, danced and shined brightly. I smiled softy and sat down, leaning my back against the tree, letting the cool night wind blow across my face and I felt like I should be going inside soon.

Someone other than Grell was waiting for me. It was strange, as I didn't know who else would be inside, let alone where inside was. Did this mean I had a house near these woods? Maybe, but I didn't know whom to really believe. My inner self or my lining eyes.

While my inner self told me to head back, I felt a little afraid to do so. It was almost as if I felt spooked to meet whoever was in this house. And that feeling itself was strange. I wondered if the butler might actually be right and I really do watch too many horror movies.

This wasn't like something right out of "Cabin in the Woods". Why did I feel so nervous about going back to this house where I assumed I lived with Grell. I shook it off and forced myself to go. I had to find out just what this dream meant.

I followed the little trail back to the main path and cautiously walked down it. I could hear owls, crickets, cicadas, frogs and a lone wolf. That's how I knew that if I did have a house in the woods it must have been within the deep woods as wolves don't roam close to the city or suburbs.

I found the house and it was a very cute looking country home. From the way it was built it reminded me of my great grandmothers home. It had a large pouch with a old fashioned swing that sat facing me. The warm glow of the lights inside made me feel welcome. Indeed it was a cozy looking house.

This had to be the house in which the two of us where living in together and in the door frame I saw that same boy. This time I could see his face. He had deep green eyes much like mine however that was only his iris. The rest was a bright lime green. I took a step back, a little frightened by this sight.

That feeling that I knew him washed over me again, but I knew for a fact that I could not have. I didn't like this at all. The young boy smiled and giggled. When I took a few steps back that smile changed into a frown. I reached up to tug on my necklace when I remembered it was gone. All I could do now was tug on the collar of my shirt.

There was no way I was going to stick around to see just who this boy was. I turned and bolted when I heard a sob being let out, just as I reached the wood-line. I glanced back to see the boy drop to his knees, crying. I had no idea why, but that sob reminded me of when I told Grell what time he was in when we where in the graveyard that night.

Could this boy… be a younger version of Grell who was just trying to reach out to me? No... that couldn't be right. But it also made sense in a kind of twisted-dream-logic way. Either way, I had become way too frightened and ran into the woods. I ran and ran, trying to make sure that I got as far away from that house as possible.

If that was just a younger version of Grell then why did it take the form of a child? I didn't want to think about it anymore. When I got back to the stream, I dropped to my knees, panting. Then I heard a woodpecker again. It was very loud and sounded close. But it was still night time. Why on earth would a bird like that be awake at this hour? When I heard it right over my head I looked up and bright sun light hit my face.*

"Good morning, Miss Kelly. Did you sleep well?"

*The butler asked me as I my eyes fluttered open and I sat up, rubbing them.*

Y-yeah. For the the most part…

*I replied wondering why they didn't take me with them last night.*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

*It took me a few moments to realize that it, in fact, was morning and I was still wearing the same outfit I had fallen asleep in. I got off the bed carefully and walked over to the window, the morning sun rays casting cool shadows before the heat of the day could sit in. When I turned around, Sebastian was smiling softy at me as he poured a cup of Cherry Blossom tea for me.*

Hey... why didn't you two wake me up? I thought we were going to stake out the places where we though that wacko might be hiding.

*I asked, looking at him as he brought me the cup.*

"We did try to wake you, Miss Kelly. In fact, you seemed to be having a nightmare."

*He answered, still looking at me. Now I was curious. A nightmare? What kind of nightmare could have been so bad neither of them couldn't wake my ass up?*

Okay and how on earth could you tell that? Not to mention the fact you could have woken me up, you know.

*I said, a little upset. From the sound of things it seemed like they didn't even try.*

"You where tossing, turning, and reaching out for something. I couldn't fully understand what you were saying, but I did make out the words 'stay away from me'. Miss Kelly, what was your nightmare about?"

*Tossing, turning and saying stay away from me? I didn't have anything like that happen in my dream. But Sebastian had no reason to lie to me, either. I sat the cup down on the vanity, trying to think. I guess I could tell him about my dream, but it didn't seem like a nightmare to me. So what did I have to lose.*

Well, I was dreaming about being in the woods, deep woods. I followed a little trail that lead to a very cozy looking country home. And... standing in the door frame was a boy.

"A boy?"

*The butler asked, now curious.*

Yeah. He looked to be around 8 or 9 years old. All he was doing was just standing there and smiling at me.

*I replied, looking at him.*

"Do you remember anything else about this boy? Any features or anything of that matter?"

*Sebastian said, trying to encourage me to go on.*

Not really... only that he had bright lime green eyes with deep green irises. I know this going to sound so weird but... I feel as if I actually know this boy. But that can't be true, I don't know anyone like that at all. I think... it might be a boyish version of Grell? I'm not sure, though. I mean, its not the first time I've seen him, so...

*My voice trailed off as I went back to looking out of the window. Sebastian was thinking, looking out of the window as well. I wondered just what was going through that mind of his. He always seemed like the quiet type to me, but then again, I'm not really the best judge of character. I mean, just look at whom I fell in love with, after all.*

"You said you've seen this boy before right? When and where?"

*He asked, breaking the moment of quiet in the room that had fallen between us.*

In two other dreams. They both happened at the same place. It was the very same forest, but it was a bright and sunny afternoon and we were in a clearing. I think... Grell and I were on a picnic. We had a cloth spread out with a few bowls of different berries around us. However, in those dreams I never... got a good look at the boy. He was always too deep in the shade, a good distance away from me. In the first one, Grell wasn't even in it. He showed up in the second one with a bowl full of wild blueberries.

"That does seem rather odd, Miss Kelly."

*Said Sebastian, trying to hide a smirk.*

I know, right? I don't think that would be Grell's idea of a way to spend the day together either. I can only guess that it was my idea.

*I said, blushing lightly. I mean, I knew he might not actually go for it, but that seemed like a really nice way to spend a lazy afternoon with him.*

"Well, if it is a younger version of Grell then maybe you shouldn't run away from it. He could just be trying to reach out to you."

*The butler said in a calm tone that was accompanied by a thin smile.*

That's what I was thinking but I..I don't know. Why would he take the form of an 8 or 9 year old in my dreams? That seems rather odd there, don't you think?

*I said, softly shrugging my shoulders.*

"It might, but then again you must remember, Miss Kelly, Grell isn't..the most normal person in the world."

*He said, still smiling that thin smile.*

Yeah, that's true.

*I replied and laughed a little.*

"Come, Miss Kelly. My master, as well as the others are waiting in the parlor."

*The butler said, lightly bowing before leading the way. Following him down the stairs I started to wonder if Grell or Will had been able to find any more info than we did. There was only way to learn and judging from the way Sebastian said others I took it that they where both here. It was going to take a lot of energy to keep myself together, but I had to. When we entered the parlor, I could hear Ceil talking to Will and they had some papers laid out on the table that was next to a very large globe. Jeez, how long had I been asleep? I had no idea what time it was but if I had to guess it had to be around 8 or 9 am. I mean, I've slept in before, but I got the feeling that I was very late to this little conference.

Ceil looked up at me and waved me over. I didn't look around, as I had a feeling that Sebastian wasn't the only one next to me. All my suspicions came true when I felt a very light kiss on the top of my forehead. I couldn't hold back a blush as we all headed over to the table.

I looked over the papers, wondering just what they had found when I heard Will clear his throat, looking right at me.*

"Good morning, Miss Kelly. I'm glad you could join us."

*Will said rather annoyed at my very bad timing. I only rolled my eyes at him as I sat back in my chair.*

Alright, so what do we have so far?

*I asked, looking around at the other four that where now gathered at the table.*

"So far we have been able to mark three locations. We believe this is where Albert's alchemy lab is hidden."

*Ceil said, unfolding a rather large map of the city in front of me. I could see three large places marked with an black X. Looking over it I could see they were all large warehouses. They seemed to sit among different spots of the port that was a good distance away.*

And you guys are certain about these locations?

*I asked looking, at the navy haired boy.*

"Indeed. They are large, out of the way and no longer in use. These where the only places that we could come up with that he could have access to."

*Said Ceil before taking a sip of his tea. Its strong scent filled the gap between us and I sighed inside, still longing for a soda.*

And what did you guys find out?

*I asked, looking at both reapers.*

"I'm afraid this is where we came up a bit short, doll."

*Grell said, looking at me. If it wasn't for the fact that I was bound and determined to catch this guy as much as they were, I would've avoided that gaze.*

"As much as I hate to admit, it this is true. We went through every book in our library with the name Albert. However, none of them said anything about him being a master alchemist or anything like that."  
*Will said, flatly looking at us. I got the notion that he didn't like being around Sebastian or me all that much.*

Well... maybe Albert is only a cover name... or a code name or something. If that's true then you guys got your work cut out for you.

*I said, putting my elbow on the table and looking out of the window behind the table. This was getting harder and harder. There had to be something we were overlooking. Some little detail or something that was right in front of us. But we were not thinking about that.*

Okay this is a lot like my horror survival games I have at home.

*I said sitting back again in my chair.*

"Horror survival games?"

*Will asked looking at me with a cold stare.*

Yeah, games like Silent Hill, Fatal Frame, Resident Evil. They always have puzzles you have to figure out.

"Puzzles?"

*Ceil asked, now looking at me, wondering.*

Yep. Most of the time, the puzzles either lead you to a new area or you get a main item to help you win. I wonder if this guy is just like that. Meaning there must be something we are overlooking. It could be anything. Either way, we have to find that out first before we can fully solve the puzzle.

"So lets look at the clues we have so far."

*Sebastian suggested, looking at me. I stood up looking around. I didn't have my journal with me so I was going to try a new tactic. I mean, if it works for the SVU team on Law and Order why not here right?*

Alright, got anything I can use as a whiteboard? Or anything that can be one?

*The other four looked at me, wondering by what I meant. I looked around and pointed to the long white sheet draped over a long table.*

Hang that up going horizontal. From there we can pin up the clues we have so far and establish a visible pattern.

*It seemed like neither of them really got where I was going with this, but Sebastian did as I asked as Ceil got me some needles to hang everything up. I took the map and hung that up first, then I hung up my crystal next to it. Then, using some ink and a quill pen, I wrote the word "Albert." right above the map, then made a ring around my crystal. Taking the short list of names I wrote them down next, making a list.*  
Do you guys see where I'm going with this now?..or do I watch way too much Law and Order SVU?

"I think I get it, doll."

*Grell said, looking over it trying to fully understand what I was doing.*

Okay tell me where the first building that was blown up and the ones afterwards were.

*Nodding, Ceil got up and pointed it out on the map where I marked ir with a small black x. Then he pointed out the others and I marked them all out.*

Great, now where was the first body found at?

*Sebastian was next, giving me the list of names and where they were found. I crossed off each name and also marked each one again with an x. Taking a step back I looked over everything.*

Its a pattern that's for sure. Look, each building that was blown up and each murder was around those three warehouses you marked. This means either this guys lab is either in one or all three places. If he's using all three then its possible he's got a rather good collection of soul gems.

"This means he might be using them to time travel back and forth."

*Will said, getting up and look over the map as well.*

Or he's gathering them to open one major vortex for someone. I'm not 100% sure but with that amount of souls I get the feeling that he's trying to set something up to vanish for good. Ceil, I know about the whole watch dog and whatnot. I take it that you have a ton of people out there that want you gone, right?

"Yes, more then I care to admit."

*The boy, said looking at me.*

"Then it's possible that this brat is the target of all of this. If that's true then this Albert guy must be planning to use the gems to make him vanish."

*Grell said, looking at us which made me think even more.*

Alright guys, it seems this puzzle game Albert is playing almost solved. All we need are the final pieces to make it whole. I say we get out to those warehouses right now.

"Right now? What if we are caught?"

*Will said, pushing his glasses up.*

I don't think so. My gut is telling me that this our best chance.

"Miss Kelly, are you sure about this?"

*The butler asked.*

Very sure. Lets go.

*The 5 of us left to head to the warehouses. I was much like Ceil in this regard. The carriage ride seemed to take forever. As Sebastian drove, I sat with Grell, blushing deeply as I looked out of the window. That is, until he pulled me closer resting my head on his chest. Neither Ceil nor Will seemed to care. In fact, when I caught a little glimpse at Will he seemed happy, but he looked like the type to really show it.

The ride to city and to the large warehouses took about 2 hours, give or take. I couln't tell since I didn't have a watch on. As we approached our destination, I started to hum softly. Since it was so quiet, Ceil looked at me, wondering what the tune was. I really didn't care for the song myself, but it just popped into my head from out of nowhere.*

"What's that song your humming?"

*Ceil asked, looking at me. I shrugged, knowing he wouldn't know it.*

Just a tune from my time that's all.

"How does it go?"

*The boy asked, now more curious since he wasn't used to my music. I swallowed a bit, knowing my singing skills weren't the best in the world. I guess I could do the chorus of it since that's all I really knew of it. But I decided against it.*

Don't worry about it. I promise its nothing bad or anything. Just take my word for it, little man.

*When the carriage finally parked and the door opened, I felt a lot better. After Sebastian helped me out, I walked around to the other side, looking over the first warehouse we had stopped at. It looked very long and stretched half way across the pier. Looking towards the left I saw a few feet down were the second and third one as well.*

How convenient. Well, at least we don't have to worry about walking a great deal, right guys?

*I said, slightly laughing and looking behind me. The others gathered around me and I took a deep breath.*

So which one do we start with?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

*Keeping close together, the five of us moved quickly to the first large warehouse. It was large and sat long ways, with the front door facing us. The others where oriented the same way, spaced a good 100 feet or so from each other.

The door its self was large with a new lock around the handle. I felt my fingernails dig into my palm in frustration, knowing that getting inside wasn't going to be easy. This Albert guy was able to travel back and forth from the past and future, making getting hard to get open locks a total breeze. For all I know he could be like Charles in the Ravenhurst games, making hard puzzle locks. If that was true, then no skip button was going to help us get past them. Taking a few steps back I saw a low window that might be our way inside.*

Hey look up there. That window might help us get in. Anyone mind giving me a boost?

*Grell nodded as did Sebastian. I headed over to the aforementioned window, reaching up as high as I could. When my fingers touched the sill of the window I felt it give way slightly. I waved the others forward as the butler and reaper carefully lifted me up towards the window.

I pushed it open with ease, greeted by a huge cloud of dust and spider webs. I tried hard not to, but I wound up sneezing at least 5 times in a row. I really hate it, but, like most people in the world, I have allergies. I managed to drop safely onto the ground and started to look for anything I could used to make a rope for the others.

While I was looking I heard someone jump inside with me. When I turned to look my jaw dropped to see everyone else already inside. I wasn't going to ask Grell or Will about it as I had a feeling they would be able to jump in without trouble but...the butler was another story. How on earth did he get in here? Let alone carry the boy with such ease?

I shrugged it off and tried my best not to keep sneezing just in case someone other than us might be lurking within the shadows.*

Alright lets split up. We've got lots of light. Just be careful, and if anyone spots anything out of the norm, sing out.

*I headed off towards the left, Grell and Will coming with me, while Sebastian and Ciel went right. This place was huge and appeared to be completely empty. We soon searched the whole building but found nothing.*

"It seems this place is empty. Lets try the next one,"

*Ciel told his butler. With another boost - from Will this time due to him being so tall - I got out first once again. The others soon followed me and we proceeded to the next wear warehouse over. As we walked, I could hear Ciel and Sebastian talking to each other in low voices. What it was over, though, I couldn't really tell.

Upon walking up to the next warehouse, I saw a shadow move. It was heading towards the back and I quickly ducked into a near by tower of crates.*

Duck!

*I whispered loudly.*

"What is it Miss Kelly? Did you see something?"

*Sebastian asked. I nodded, and pointed over to the right side of the long building we were close to.*

I saw someone move over there. It might be the guy we are looking for.

*The other four looked a head of me. With the sun now starting to set, Will noted the elongated shadow of a man on the right side of the large wooden structure.*

"There. I see it."

*The tall reaper proclaimed, as the shadow started receding hurriedly.*

"Quick! After him!"

*We started to chase him. I wasn't that far behind everyone as we all ran, surprisingly. I could see, whoever the guy was, he was wearing a long black robe with a hood. It also seemed like he was desperate not to be caught. As he was running, I noticed something that lightly glowed was peeking out from under his robe. It would bounce from left the right, much like the soul gem I was now wearing.*

Hes got a new soul gem! Be careful!

*No sooner had I spoke, than that familiar sound of static electricity filled the air around us. Thick bolts of blue energy danced along from tree to tree. I stopped running, my heart pounding hard and breathing heavily.*

Guys! Watch Out!

*We had run into a massive energy vortex which had sprung to life from both my and the culprit's soul gems in the same field. Looking around I felt my legs become jelly as Grell rushed over to help me to my feet. The sound of the static was almost deafening by the point when everyone inside the vortex vanished, landing in a new area. Ciel was helped to his feet by the butler and I was lucky I was still on mine. Looking around, I noticed we were in some kind of hallway that hadn't been used in years.

It took me a little while but when my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed we were in some kind of abandoned hospital. I could see papers scattered around everywhere, medical tools laid out on silver trays, doors with peeling paint were lightly swinging, despite the perfectly still air. The air alone was almost sickening, so thick, heavy, and stale. Hearing a door slam, I looked towards the exit that had long lost is bright red glow. The sound of boots pounding on the stairs made it instantly obvious as to where our quarry was.*

So much for staying quiet. Come on! He went that way!

*Once again, we gave chase, everyone going down the stairs. Looking over the railing, I saw he was still a good distance ahead of us.*

Hey you! Stop!

*I shouted as I kept following everyone else down the stairs. When he got to the second floor, he threw open a door and ran down the hallway. Sebastian was going to catch this guy easy, unless the reapers got to him first. Just as the butler reached for our mystery guy, the person stopped quickly. He turned around and pulled out what looked a gun. He jabbed two barbed hooks deep into Sebastian's left shoulder once he was close enough.

The butler's body shook and convulsed wildly as his hair started to stand on end. Just as quickly as he was jabbed, Sebastian's body fell to the ground. When the reapers got closer, the robed figure jabbed Will on the left side of his neck. Will, too, fell to the ground, also shaking. Grell was next, jabbed in the gut. I pulled Ciel to a halt and hid in a room that was just a few feet away from the fight before us. Ciel was shocked by what he had just witnessed, as the robed figure took off running once more.*

"Sebastian!"

Grell!

*We both tumbled out of hiding and ran quickly over to them. The butler was still out cold, the reapers the same as he. I sat there trying to figure out just what it was they got hit with. What little sun that tried to leak in through the long, boarded-up window made everything around us more ominous, though seeing their hair I knew what happened.*

That son of a bitch had a taser!

"A what?"

*The boy asked as he looked at me over his butler, terrified.*

A taser is a weapon. Its sends electrical impulses threw the muscles of the victim, causing the body to shake and fall, like what we just witnessed. In other words, it's like getting hit with a bolt of lighting.

*Hearing soft moans clued us in to Sebastian carefully sitting up.*

"I have no idea what that was, but it gave me quite the shock."

*He cautiously pulled himself to his feet, trying to flatten out his hair that refused to stay down.*

It was a taser. I don't have time to explain it now, but know this; this guy is playing hardball. I have no idea where he got himself a taser, and it doesn't really matter right now. Either way we've got to be prepared if he's using one.

*More soft moans were heard, and I turned to see both Grell and Will sitting up. I quickly crawled over, hugging Grell's neck softy. I was so happy he was going to be alright..for the most part. Needless to say, it was taking a lot of effort to hold back a laugh at the sight of his hair.*

I'm so glad you're alright.

"That makes two of us doll."

*He wrapped his arms around me softy. We manged to bring ourselves to our feet, and I told them which way the bad guy went. However, he could be anywhere in the place by now, or had gone back to the past. It was hard to say for sure.*

I think we were lured here.

"Like rats in a trap,"

*Will chimed in.*

"Meaning we have to be close to his lab,"

*The butler noted. No sooner had he spoken than a voice came over the loud speakers that were strung up along the corners of the hallways.*

"Indeed you are. However, I wont let you stop me."

*The voice sounded old, much older than the man I had seen back at the abandoned manor. Ciel, however looked up. It was almost as if he knew the voice but due to the age..couldn't really place it.*

"Who are you!"

*Ciel demanded looking around. A laugh was heard in response before the strange voice spoke one more.*

"Someone you know."

*That was all it said as a ear shattering ring was heard filling the stale air. It finally stopped and all was quite again.*

"Someone I know?"

*The boy questioned, almost to himself.*

"That could be anyone."

*Will said as he looked around, ready to use his shears to cut those speakers out should they attempt that terrible ringing noise again.*

If you ask me, that guy is a total nut case. I mean he is going to some pretty extreme lengths to get you.

"I agree. I mean, we all know the brat has tons of enemies out there. However, none of them have ever done anything like this."

*Grell walked over to a mirror near the nurses office as he spoke. He almost screamed at the sight of the impromptu hairdo the taser had given him, his hair sticking out in all directions with pointed tips.*

"I am going to put that guy on the To Die list for ruining my hair!"

*He shouted as he tried to put it back down with his fingers, making the rest of us sigh.*

I can comb it back into place once this guy is caught. Okay...honey

*I told him with a very deep blush as I walked over to his side. It was the first time I had ever said anything like that...to anyone. Grinning, the red headed reaper only pulled me close and I laid my head on his arm.*

"Can we please keep our minds on the guy we're chasing?"

*Ciel asked. Giving the boy a hard look, I scanned the hallway the six of now stood in. The guy we were after might be anywhere by now.*

Alright, I have no idea where we are. All I know for sure is it's some kind of hospital. Lets stay together and find a way out of here.

*The six of us carefully walked down the hallway. This place, like most long abandoned buildings, had a very eerie and haunted feel to it. Of course, being in a place like this I couldn't help but let the paranormal investigator side of me show a little.

I kept my wits about me, looking around for anything that might happen. I felt like I had gotten my wish when I felt a rush of very cold air pass through me. My skin broke out in goosebumps as the hair on my arms stood on end. We where in the presence of some kind of energy. However, I couldn't tell if it was paranormal or not.

The six of us came to a door that lead down another long set of stairs. We were on the second floor, so this might be our only way out. The stairs looked dark, the futher down you looked the more it resembled the mouth of a hungry wolf just waiting for swallow us all whole.*

Well the good news this more than likely leads to the first floor which is our ticket out of here. The bad news is the fact its so dark someone could very easily fall and get hurt real quick. Anyone got any ideas on how to combat the darkness?

"This place does look rather old, they might have something we could use to make a light of some kind."

*Sebastian began to look around for anything that might be helpful as he spoke. For some reason, I was starting to feel like I was in a strange version of a Silent Hill game. I agreed with his logic, though, and started to look around with him.

Opening a few doors, we saw bed sheets still on the beds. As he looked, Sebastian apparently had an idea. Walking over, he took a tall and rusty IV stand, quickly yanked off the bed sheet, and wrapped it carefully around the hooked part of the stand itself.*

"Yes this will do very nicely,"

*he remarked with a thin smile.*

Okay you made that into a torch. Nice work but how are you going to light the thing?

"There might be a lighter around here."

*No sooner had I heard him say that than Will found a long candle lighter. It only had a tiny bit of fuel left inside, but it might be enough to get us down the stairs. Walking back over to the open door, I lit up the sheet. It took it a little while for it get going but it eventually started to burn right yellow flames. We knew it wouldn't last long so the six of us quickly hurried down the stairs to the first floor.

Opening the door which gave a loud creak, I looked around. The first floor was much like the other two floors we had been on. If I had to guess this place was a lot like the Linda Vista Hospital. It was as if time had been frozen on this floor. Papers and files lay on the secretary's desk, old soda machines that where dotted through out the floor were now silent, in nurses office down stairs we could see medicine cabinets that had the glass busted out of their fronts. And in the long dark hallway there were a few gurneys accompanied by tall iv stands. It was as if everyone either vanished or just up and left their posts for no reason at all.

Of course I knew the people who were here to be healed had to be moved, but the more we walked along this long forgotten path, the more I felt like I could just open any door and still find someone in one of the beds. Dust danced in the little sun light that tried desperately to fill the room, spiders crawled the walls, and along the floor where small roaches darted across. Sebastian's face was one of pure tension. It was as if he had never seen such an unclean place before. The more I looked, the more it seemed like he was fighting back the urge just to start cleaning. It seems I wasn't the only one who noticed.*

"This place is horrible. I don't think I've seen such a mess."

*The butler spoke as we walked.*

Well what did would happen to a place that is left abounded for years on end? It kind of reminds me of a hospital Zack, Nick, and Arron had a lock down in twice.

"What place was that?"

*The boy asked.*

A place called the Linda Vista Hospital. It was shut down in 1991 due to decline in the care being given. Now its a paranormal hot spot. However, new owners have bought the building and are going to turn into an apartment complex. I wonder how the people that going to be living in there will feel when their rooms are invaded by unseen visitors?

*Reaching the large pair of doors, I pushed them open and walked outside. I took a deep breath of fresh air into my lungs. I felt better knowing we had gotten out of there. The others seem to feel the same way, but Ciel kept looking towards the building. If I had to guess he must have been pretty upset knowing that the guy we were after had gotten away.*

Don't worry little man

*I said softly, hoping I would give him some comfort.*

We will catch this guy. I know it.

*He didn't say anything, and I wasn't sure what else I could say to help.*

"Where do we need to go now?"

*The boy asked, looking at me. I tried to think but nothing was coming to my head.*

I'm..I'm not real sure to be honest. I don't think he would still be in there however...he could have used his gem to go back to the past. This is only adding to this puzzle, not helping us solve it. If only I could just use a hint button - unfortunately, there are no hint buttons in real life.

*I walked over to the cracked sidewalk and sat down, trying to think.*

"Lets go back to the past. He might be there."

*Will suggested, looking up I could see him eyeing my soul gem. The glow wasn't as bright as it once had been. I wasn't real sure what that meant, though it could be anything at this point. Standing up again I nodded at his idea.*

We can try. I think the gem is still powerful enough to do that. We will have to find a vortex outside though. I'm not sure about the rest of you but I am not going back into that place unless its really really necessary.

"And where do we start looking for one Miss Kelly?"

*The tall reaper asked. I shrugged.*

We just walk around until the gem glows a bright blue. Vortexes could be anywhere, they are just about as predictable as the weather.

*Before anyone could say anything the sudden rustle of the under brush, near building made me turn my head. I took a few steps back when the sound came again. Grell got in front of me when out darted a small rabbit. I let out a held breath until I saw a faint blueish glow under the bush. Carefully I walked over and got down on my knees, and pulled out a soul gem.*

He's near by, be on your guard.

*I said as I looked behind me. The robed figure was standing behind the butler. I stood up quickly and started to shout until I saw thick static bolts shoot out from another bright blue gem he had under the robe to the one I was holding. In turn the one I was holding turned a bright ice blue as another bolt connected its self to the gem I was wearing. All three gems where now connected by one thick ice blue bolt which was a mix of spiritual and static energy.

The bolt then made one final trip back to the robed figure to reconnect with his gem, causing us to vanish, landing in another building that was unknown. Or so we thought. All six of us landed in a large structure of some kind. Ciel pulled himself to his feet and ran over, only to be stopped by thick iron bars. Rubbing my head I looked around, from the looks of things I thought we had landed in a jail of some kind.*

"Where are we now?"

*The boy asked.*

Your guess is as good as mine little man

*I replied standing up.*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

*A loud crash was heard coming from the left far corner, followed by an angry grumble. Once my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness I saw the place we had fallen into. It wasn't a jail but a rather large cage. Strung up in all corners of the cage were four tazors. Just as Ceil was about to touch one of the bars I yanked his hand back.*

Don't touch the bars! Look, See that? Those are the tazors I was telling you about.

"How clever to have them strung up. Now escape is nearly impossible."

*Will spoke, also looking at them.*

"Nearly impossible? Those words don't even begin to say what I'm going to you."

*A voice from the darkened left hand corner replied.*

"Enough with your games! Tell me who you are!"

*Ceil shouted, only to get a laugh in response. The butler walked over to the boy, looking out beyond the bars, ready to touch one of the bars when a sudden electric jolt ran through his left arm, causing Sebastian to yank away.*

"You've gone through a lot of trouble to set this up, haven't you? However that won't help you to get what you want."

*Sebastian stated. Now I really hadn't know any of them for all that long, but hearing the butler talk with such confidence led me to believe that he knew who the robed figure was.*

"Indeed it has been a lot of trouble. But the outcome of this will get me everything I want."

*The voice snapped back in response.*

"And what are you planning on doing with your little collection of soul gems?"

*He asked. More laughter was heard as the robbed figure walked out of the shadows, and into what little light was inside the room. Carefully, it pulled the hood down everyone but me gasped in shock.*

"Arthur Randall?! But..why?"

*Ceil exclaimed, near tears.

"You want to know why!? The Queens Guard Dog wants to know why!?"

*He shouted, his eyes looking wild and untamed. This was the first time I had ever met this person and wondered why he had in for the kid.*

"You do have a lot of explaining to do Randall. You can start by telling us just how you make these soul gems."  
*The butler asked calmly, keeping his eyes locked on the man before us. When I got a little closer I saw his hair, which had streaks of gray in it, long, messy and uncombed. He had a long looking beard, and his skin had become very wrinkled. That had to be because travelled back and forth from the past to the future so much.*

"I don't have to give you or anyone else a reason! But..hehehehe if you must know I plan on making the guard dog and his creepy dog house vanish for good!"

"Author...you where one of Scotland Yard's best commissioners."

*Author gripped his fists in anger.*

"That's right boy and you always poke your nose where it doesn't belong. I am tired of you stealing cases from me! You always hog the spot light and once your out of the picture I don't have to worry about you meddling where you shouldn't be!"

*He yanked off the rest of his robe, walking over to a long table that had some kind of blue print on it . However, no one could really see it from where the cage was, as it would shock anyone that got close.*

"You think you can make my manor along with me vanish? Have you taken leave of your senses Author?"

*Ceil asked, his tone changing back to normal. The wild looking Author stood up with a twisted sick grin on his face as his eyes locked on me.*

"I can't do it alone boy. And that is where your lady friend comes into play. She is the boost I need."

Whoa, hang on now! I am not going to give anyone a boost!

"I'm not giving you the choice madam. Either you come with me or you will lose all your friends."

Lose them how?!

"That is not for you to worry about. I'm going to turn those tazor's off. The moment I see you trying to fight back I wont hesitate to hurt both of you!"

*He said, taking a large hunting raffle off the table behind him. He pointed it at all five of us as he walked over and slowly flipped off each tazor one by one. When all four where off, the door opened. Sebastian was the one to make a move, pulling out a bunch of knives from inside his suite, ready to toss them at his head when Author pulled out another tazor from his jacket pocket, causing the butler to back off.*

"Don't take me for a fool."

*He snapped, keeping the raffle pointed at me and Ceil.*

"Now we are going to take a nice little walk back to the dog house where I can carry out my final plan. The first one to make any moves gets a five hundred volt shock. Understand?"

*Nodding the six of us walked in front of the madman, as he kept pointing the riffle at our backs. We walked for what seemed like hours, Grell keeping close to me and Sebastian close to Ceil. I couldn't help but wonder why he had picked me to be his "extra" boost. That made no sense at all.  
Ceil gasped at seeing the sight of his manor once we came upon it. All around it sticking up from the ground like little trees where soul gems, thousands of them, each glowing in a bright shade of blue.*

"Now you, butler, and the boy - get into the dog house!"

*Shouted Author, pointing the tazor at them both. They walked inside and closed the door. Outside, Author grabbed my arm hard and started to yank me towards the front porch. Grell pulled out his chainsaw as it came to life taking a swing at his head. Author ducked, ready to jab him in the chest with his tazor with large white looking threads of electricity danced between two barbed like hooks.

Will pulled me free of the madman's grip as I turned to make a run for it, when the thick electric threads shot out from his weapon. It made a bee line for my gem connecting the two together. The shock almost made my heart stop as my body shook and I fell to the ground.

The soul gem I had been wearing now glowed in a deep rich blue color. It shook lightly before making a thick looking electric thread, shoot out its own thick thread to connect with the nearest other soul gem. Looking over I saw that gem also glowing a deep blue color, before it too made another connection with its nearest gem, then the next one and so on and so forth. Author started to laugh like he had lost his mind, throwing his hands up in victory as each gem lit up. *

"Finally! I will be rid of the Queens so called Guard dog and his dog house!"

*Will used his sheers to pin the laughing madman down on the ground. He looked over at me with that wild look in his eyes before pointing at me.*

"You see! You were the boost I needed!"

*He shouted as Grell drove his chainsaw deep into Author's chest. Blood spewed out in all directions covering the nearby fallen leaves as well as himself.*

"That will make you think twice before hurting my doll and ruining my hair!"

*When Grell yanked his saw up I saw something fly out of his deep wound I had never seen before. It looked like a movie and I carefully pulled myself to my feet. Will walked over and started to look into the strange slideshow as Grell ran over to make sure I was alright.*

W-w-what in the hell is that?!

*I asked pointing to the film.*

"That is Author's Cinematic Record."

*Grell replied to me as I stayed close to him. Truth be told, I didn't want to get anywhere near it. Seeing it fly out like it did, it only reminded me of my own mortality. Something most people didn't want to even think about. Though I was curious to see just what his life was like, I knew doing so wouldn't be the best idea. As Will looked on I turned my head, each gem was still lighting up with that dark blue color. As soon as the last of Author's record had been sucked up by Will's sheers I let out the breath I had been holding.*

"Really if he hadn't become so jealous of that dog then I'm sure things would have turned out differently."

*Will said with a half sigh, looking at me.*

Well I'm sure it wouldn't win any Academy Awards but umm guys..what are we doing to do about that?

*I said and pointed at the gems that were by now glowing in a dark blue. The wind picked up and the loud sound of static electricity filled the air. Grell and I ducked a few of the bolts as more and more were coming. Thinking fast, Will tossed me a pair of extra sheers that just seemed to appear from out of thin air.*

"It seems we are going have to beak all the gems in order to get the vortex to close. Do you think you can use that without making it snap in half?"

*He said and I blinked, looking at him with wide eyes.*

What, are you nuts?! There is no way I can use this to break them! I'm not very strong, you know!

"Doll, I know you can do it. We've got to do something before those bolts rip my coat next."

*I sighed softy and gripped the sheers tightly. I could do this. Those people had become my friends and I didn't want them to vanish to unknown places.*

Alright! Grell you take the left side! Will you take the right! I'll take the front and we will work together to get the back! Now lets move people!

*Nodding they each took the sides I shouted at them to take. I ran over to the first gem I saw, a thick electric bolt shooting out, making contact with the gem around my neck, almost knocking me off my feet, but I quickly regained my ground. Holding up the sheers I quickly jabbed them down on top of the pointy part of the crystal. It cracked loudly and something that looked like deep blue smoke oozed out. It filled the air around me as I heard screaming. It was a high pitched shrill-like cry. Looking over I could see more blue smoke coming from the both left and right side.

The crying got louder and louder as more and more gems where broken. I quickly blew the smoke away from me as best as I could as I moved to the next one. Bringing the sheers down on each gem breaking it with all the strength I had.*

God, I am so going to lay off horror movies for a while after this.

*Grell, using his chain saw along the ground, was taking rows and rows of gems out, while Will did the same. Though they where not having to use as much energy as me I was holding my own pretty well I though. They cleared their sides easily and went to work along the back of the manor. The blue smoke that was being set free was now beginning to swirl in a tornado like fashion around the house.  
Screaming and crying faces from all the victims each shown in one terrified looking group. They twisted and contorted, making sounds that went far beyond those of normal humans. In fact, the sound was so loud I knew it would be reaching the city limits soon.

I finished with the last gem up in the front as I felt an invisible hand pull at the gem that was still clinging around my neck. I was almost dragged inside the smoke tornado until a pair of sheers yanked me away from the sight. Being thrown against a nearby tree wasn't thrilling, but it was better than being sucked up into that swirl mess.*

"That's the final gem! Its what they all are after. All those souls will be set free with that gem being broken."

*Will shouted. I got to my feet and yanked it off my neck, gripping it in my hand.*

But this is my only way back to the future! I don't belong here in 1888! I have a life in 2012!

*Thick smoke like hands formed and shot out towards me. I screamed and ducked just out of its reach. The whole tornado was now taking the shape of one huge face. It had the eyes of a crying child. It looked at me as it tried to speak.*

"Gives us the gem and we will be free!"

*Dark thunderous clouds gathered over head as the wind howled along, making the tress bend to the point near braking.*

But its my only way home!

"Gives us the gem and will grant you a way back home."

*Through the howling wind, the speaking tornado sounded like hundreds of people crying, pleading with me to give up the only crystal that could get me back home. They said they would grant me a way back home..but how is that possible?*

"Give them the crystal, Miss Kelly."

*Looking over I could see Sebastian shouting from an opened window. I looked at the crystal, still glowing in a dark blue from where a thick bolt had stuck it. I sat it on the ground, pointing the sheers down at it.*

Fine! You better keep your word!

*Using the sheers one final time I struck the crystal down as hard as I could. It cracked and broke into a thousand of tiny pieces. More screaming was heard as the tornado before us spun faster, wilder, and out of control. The last of the dark blue smoke joined with the others until a bright dark blue light struck out from within the swirling mass of smoke before it exploded, knocking everything within its path down to the ground.

The thunder clouds soon rolled away, birds starting to sing, and to my delight the manor was still there, in one piece. However, around the manor were people – or their ghosts, anyway. Hundreds of men, women, and children all stood around the manor. I could see each one clearly now. They where all smiling, with a thankful look on their faces. They all glowed in a really soft blue as one by one they vanished. I could hear the faint whisper of "thank you" being drifted along within the soft genial breeze that blew.*

I..wonder where they are all going?

"To heaven most likely. These people where the victims of the soul entrapment spell. Each one being sucked into such a small space like that, I couldn't even imagine the pain they had to endure this whole time."

*Will said calmly as I felt Grell place a hand on my shoulder. I blushed softy as the ghost of a little boy walked over with something in his hands. He smiled at me, holding his hand out before him.*

"Here, for you."

*The young boy said holding out a small light blue crystal that had a ice blue glow to it.*

But...

*I started to say. My voice trailed off, seeing the happy look within the boy's eyes. I didn't want to question anything else at this point.*

"Just be careful with it and take good care of it."

*I took it from the boy as he vanished from my sight. Once all the others where gone I saw both Ceil and Sebastian step outside on the front porch. I waved and jogged over to join them, Grell and Will not to far behind me.*

Its over guys. Author's long gone and the souls he had trapped in each crystal have been set free.

"It must have been pretty hard breaking all those crystals like that."

*The butler said calmly as he walked inside, everyone else following along behind him.*

"Yet you still have that one."

Yeah...a boy gave it to me. They did say that they would grant me a way back home so… maybe this is it.

"He also told her to take good care of it. So its possible that one of those souls agreed to stay inside of the crystal."

*Will chimed in keeping close to the door, as he didn't like the idea of being in here for too long.*

I'll say this I am way too exhausted to go back home now. I think I'm just going to chill here for a bit. Is… that okay for you? Right Jeeves?

*I asked half way giggling. Sebastian sighed shaking his head.*

"Please don't call me that."  
Well its better than being a total psycho.

*I said with a smirk looking at Grell who glared at me in response.*

"Doll! Don't call me that!"

Relax you two. I swear, the only around here who seemsto be able to take a joke is Creepy Jigsaw.

"Yeah because you can make him laugh."

*Ceil said, leaning back against a pillar in the front entrance.*

Well, I never heard him complain once about the nickname I gave him. Unlike you two… or rather three. Right, Stick in the Mud?

"I would highly suggest you to take those words back, Miss Kelly."

*Will said pushing his glasses up with the tip of his sheers. Grell smirked lightly.*

"Well in a way she is right, Will. You do tend to stay serious a lot of time."

"Are you looking to get demoted again, Grell?"

"N-no!"

*I laughed looking at them.*

Forget it, psycho. I highly doubt that you'll ever get Stick in the Mud to lighten up.

"Don't call me that, Doll!"

*Will shook his head while Grell just grumbled angrily towards me. I laughed and started to head into the sitting room, flopping down on the couch.*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

*I didn't really know how long I had been asleep. In fact, I didn't really realize I had fallen asleep until the sound of rain hitting the living room windows woke me up. Sitting up, I yawned and stretched. When I turned to swing my feet over the couch I saw a large blanket covering my legs. I could only guess that either Sebastian or Grell was the one who put it there.

Slowly crawling to my feet, I walked over to the window, looking up at the gray filled skies. I gave a small smirk to myself as I carefully pressed my fingertips on the cool glass. The butler, who was wondering if I was awake yet, was busy making some Cherry Blossom tea. Placing everything neatly on a small tray, he began to make his way towards the living room.*

Its just like the last day of vacation.

*I said out loud. My eyes were transfixed on the world outside.*

Only there's no Waffle House around here I'm afraid.

"Humm did you say something Miss Kelly?"

*Turning, I saw Sebastian as he sat the tray down on a near by table. I laughed lightly to myself.*

Its just a inside joke between my mom and I. Whenever we went on vacation, the two of us would always stay for a week; sometimes more, sometimes less. Either way, the last day it would always rain. My mom said it was the weather telling us not to go.

So in hopes of having good luck, before and after we started a road trip we would always eat at a Waffle House. It was one of my mom's favorite restaurants. It became a tradition between the two of us.

*As the butler listened to my story he poured me a cup of hot tea, and brought it over to me as I finished. I smiled softy, taking it and having a small sip. The hot, red contents traveled down my throat and I noticed just how thirsty I really was. After going through and destroying each of the soul gems, I must have passed out once I sat down. What transpired while I was in Slumber Land, I may never know.*

"Miss Kelly, that one soul gem you have. What do you plan on doing with it now?"

*Sebastian asked. I sat the cup down on the windowsill and reached inside my pocket. Pulling the crystal out, I looked at it in the palm of my hand. It was still giving the same, soft blue light. My mind recalled that one of those souls whom I had sat free agreed to stay inside the gem, and with me.*

I...really don't know, at this point. I mean, there are a huge number of factors that could happen. If this is for a one time use or not, I can't really be sure.

"It seems to me that if you really intend on going back to your own time, then it might be wise to only use it once. Though the choice is really up to you."

*The butler spoke rather softy to me. I couldn't really tell if he wanted me to go back or not. Then again, trouble does seem to follow me around while I'm here. I stuffed the gem back into my pocket, lightly smirking.*

You make it seem like I'm more trouble than I'm worth, Jeeves.

*He didn't say anything as he took the teacup from the windowsill. However, he gave me a look that seemed to coincide with what I said. I just rolled my eyes and walked around the living room, as I was trying to make up my mind on what I should do. Then my eye caught a picture on the mantel.

Curious, I walked over to see just what it was. Upon reaching the fireplace, I saw two women sitting outside on a lovely spring day. One wearing a blue dress with braided, blond hair, the other wearing a red dress with short, red hair. She also adorned a large, red hat. It took me a moment, but I suddenly realized that she was also wearing the same red coat that Grell does.*

Whoa...

*I said in a soft tone. The butler looked over and saw I was staring at the picture. Walking over, he saw which frame I was looking at as I reached up, carefully taking it off the mantel. When I felt someone next to me, I took my eyes off the women in red just for a moment. As I looked at the butler I felt my throat grow dry again. I pointed my finger to her.*

Who's this?

"That Miss Kelly is my Master's late aunt. She was called Madam Red."

*My mind flashed back to the first time Grell and I met. That night in the graveyard, he said I had lovely red hair like someone he used to know. Was it her? I didn't notice Sebastian taking the frame from my hands and placing it back on the mantel. I blinked, snapping out what must have looked like a strange trance of some kind.*

"You know, looking at this and looking at you, I can see a very striking resemblance between you two."

Are you serious!?

"Indeed. I never lie Miss Kelly. The only thing different between you two are your eyes. Hers are red, and yours are a deep green."

That's...what Grell said too.

*I replied, though my tone had a twist of sadness to it. Was this the main reason why Grell even let me help him to start with it? Because I looked like her?*

"Miss Kelly are you alright?"

Y-yeah. Don't worry about.

*I said and forced a smile. Before I could say anything else, Mey came into the front door, soaking wet and holding a newspaper under her arms. Though the edges where wet, she rushed over and handed it to the butler, trying to catch her breath.*

Geeze girl. You need to get out of those before you catch your death.

"Oh don't worry about me, Miss Kelly. I'll be fine, that I will."

*Mey said giving me her normal bright and cherry smile. The butler opened the paper, and his eyes grew wide. He looked at me, and I looked back at him puzzled. *

What is it?

"It seems that Scotland Yard is treating Arthur's disappearance as a missing person's case. Everyone on the force is out looking for him."

Oh boy, just my luck, too. How flipping wonderful.

"You might plan on staying here until everything dies down, Miss Kelly."

*The butler said. I felt dizzy and sighed deeply.*

Well, I have always wanted to see the English countryside. But this isn't what I had in mind!

"Oh don't worry Miss Kelly. I promise you'll be fine for a little while, that I do."

*Mey said putting her hand on my shoulder.*

"Mey-Rin, would you care to take Miss Kelly upstairs? I'm going to have a word with the Master about this."

*Sebastian asked with a smile, causing Mey's cheeks to grow hot with a blush.*

"Yes-sir. Come on, Miss Kelly."

*I must have been lost in a fog, because I don't remember Mey taking me up to the very same room I had stayed in the first time I was here. When I came to my own senses I looked around, only to see that I was alone. Sitting down on the bed I pulled the gem out again, not sure what to do.*

They must be launching a massive search for that whacko. If they only knew he was gone from this world...then it would turn into a murder investigation. Which for me might make things worse. If I were to go back home now...would that only raise suspicion about this place? Would anyone really believe the truth?

*I laid back into the thick quilt, my mind trying its best to process everything that has taken place so far. I kept the gem close to my chest. My only way to get home has been thwarted yet again. This time it wasn't by my own hand, but with the helping hand of those around me.*


End file.
